Blind Date
by Master Thief
Summary: Fuuko and Tokiya were set up on a blind date. What will happen during their date? Will they continue seeing each other after that?
1. It's Not Possible!

**A/N: Hi people! My first ToFuu fic. R and R please, ok? XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Flame of Recca/Rekka no Honno belongs to its respective owners. I once asked Mi-chan and Recca-chan to run away with me but their partners caught us. Oh well…**

**SUMMARY: Fuuko and Tokiya were set up on a blind date. What will happen during their date? Will they continue seeing each other after that? **

**CHAPTER ONE- IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!**

Fuuko Kirisawa. Twenty-two years of age. Meteorologist. Weather forecaster for the seven o'clock news. Wind goddess. The wielder of one of the most powerful madougu of the Hokage Ninjas, the Fujin. Loveless. She doesn't usually give a damn about being loveless. She's too busy with her career as the weather forecaster to think about her love life until one day…

"_What did you say, Yanagi-chan? You want me to have a date?"_

_The brown haired woman nodded "Yeah, Fuuko-chan. I know a certain matchmaker who can help you find a date. Don't worry she got a good taste when it comes to guys."_

_Fuuko putted her left hand on her hips then laughed "Nice offer but I don't have a time for such things. I better spend my time studying the atmosphere."_

_Yanagi grabbed her arm and looked and puppy-eyed her. "Please?"_

"_I told you, Yanagi-chan! I'm busy!"_

"_Fuuko-chan, please? I beg you. It'll not hurt if you go out on a date, right?"_

_Fuuko rolled her eyes then sighed "Alright for crying out loud."_

"_Arigato!"_

"If not for that Yanagi…I'll not meet up with that matchmaker from hell!" said Fuuko as she studies the formation of clouds in the southern Japan from her computer. She was about to write down her forecast when her phone rang. She picked up the receiver and greeted the caller. It was Amy, her personal secretary.

"Kirisawa-san, you got a call." Amy said

"Alright…put that call here in my line."

Five seconds later…

"Hello, Kirisawa-san? It's me…the nakouodo you met three weeks ago. I called to inform you that I've set you up a blind date with a certain handsome guy."

Fuuko wanted to curse the matchmaker but she controlled her rage "And?"

"I told him that you will meet at that French restaurant near your office by Friday night at exactly six thirty in the evening."

"Ok, arigato for the reminder. Bye." Fuuko replied coldly and after the matchmaker bid goodbye, she putted the receiver back on its cradle and continued working.

"Good thing I'm on a day-off that day. I have a night full of _excitement._" She said to herself sarcastically.

_I wonder if that guy was really handsome. If that guy is as ugly as Ishijima, I promise I'll use this Fujin to kick her ass.

* * *

_

Meanwhile…

"I'm sure of that, Mikagami-san. That woman is a very beautiful I assure you. I promise you'll not be disappointed on your date." The matchmaker said as she takes a sip of the green tea.

"And what if I'll be disappointed?"

"Well…there's only three percent chance that you'll be disappointed. Not only she's also beautiful, she's also intelligent. And from what I heard from my friend, she's the weather forecaster in a certain news program."

"Whatever." Tokiya muttered "If I found out that that woman you set up with me is not what I expect, expect a hell day by the next morning. Leave me alone, if you don't mind."

"Yes, Mikagami-san. See you soon." And the matchmaker left without a second thought.

_Yeah, right. If that woman is as ugly as that one wretched robot, doll or whatever from UBS, I'll not hesitate to use this Ensui once again. It's been years since I used this and it'll be great if I use this on you._

Tokiya Mikagami came back from America after five years of studying there. He came back to work here in Japan. He was given nice job offers but he preferred to work here in Japan in hopes to find a certain violet-haired woman after five years of being away from her. One day, while he's eating at a certain noodle shop, he met that matchmaker and asked him if he's willing to go out on a blind date. He only accepted the blind date offer because he felt like doing so.

_Where have you been? What's up with you? Are you still that same old Fuuko I always adored?

* * *

_

At the coffee shop, Yanagi and Fuuko were talking.

"Are you sure I'm not really disturbing you?" asked Yanagi

"I'm one hundred percent sure, Yanagi-chan. I'm on the seven o'clock news, remember? And besides, I always have 2 hours to waste."

"So…what did the nakoudo said?"

Fuuko rolled her eyes "Terrible. She said that she already set up a blind date for me. I'll meet that wretched guy by Friday night in the nearby French restaurant."

Yanagi giggled "Really? That's nice. I wonder if he's very, very handsome. I'm sure you two will make quite a perfect couple."

"Yeah…whatever you say. If that guy is not really handsome, I promise I'll kill her the day after that what they call blind date."

"Aww, come on, don't be a KJ."

"I'm not being a KJ, Yanagi-chan. I'm just making sure that I'll not be disappointed on that date. Like I told you before, I'd rather study the atmosphere than going out with a certain guy. Unlike you, I barely have time for love life. I only accepted the date because you're forcing me to do so."

Yanagi smiled "Really? That's nice. I hope you have fun on your date. Good luck, Fuuko-chan!"

_Tokiya…where are you? I miss you…don't you know that? How I wish you're my date that night!

* * *

_

Friday night…

She was in the parking lot of the French restaurant, talking to the matchmaker who was in the other line. Fuuko wanted to back out but the nakouodo was insisting her on not to back out.

"Kirisawa-san, I assure you, he is one damn handsome guy. You'll not be disappointed."

"You're going out of topic! Tell me, is he already there? And would you mind telling me where the heck can I find him? Is there a table number? If there is, please tell me. I don't want to embarrass myself by going to a wrong table."

"Uhm…he told me he was just in the table number 12."

Fuuko rolled her eyes "Yeah, whatever."

"Enjoy your date, Kirisawa-san. Sayonara."

After pressing the End button, Fuuko putted her mobile phone inside her purse and quickly headed to the French restaurant. When she entered, a waiter greeted her.

"Bonsoir, mademoiselle. Any reservations?"

"I have a reservation at the Table Twelve."

"Ah…I see. Your companion is already there. I hope you don't mind if I accompany you."

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'll take it from here, mademoiselle. Enjoy yourselves."

"Yeah, thanks." Fuuko sat down on the chair beside her and faced her date. She greeted him but it seems like he doesn't welcome her presence.

_Fuck him! He reminds me of Mikagami. Cold and aloof…as always!_ Fuuko said to herself "Hey! Watch your manners. Don't you know how to treat a woman? Screw you!" the violet-haired woman said angrily. "I hope you don't mind if you introduce…Mikagami?"

Tokiya looked up to see who called but it turned out to be "Fuuko Kirisawa? Is that you?"

Mikagami looked at her from head to foot. She has a changed a lot. Gone was the tomboyish look. She looked very feminine at her black knee-length dress and her shoulder-length hair was neatly combed. He couldn't help but stare at her.

"You're…you're my date…it's not possible!" said Fuuko

**CHAPTER ONE COMPLETE! R & R Please**

**Master Thief/Shizuku06/heavenlystrike**


	2. Blackmail

**CHAPTER TWO-BLACKMAIL**

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! Cheers!**

Saturday morning…

Ayame, the matchmaker who set up the blind date of Fuuko Kirisawa and Tokiya Mikagami, was preparing her breakfast when someone knocked on the door of her home like crazy. Angered, she putted down the bowl on the dining table and quickly headed to the main door.

"Who the hell was that person?" she mumbled. She opened the main door and was surprised to see Fuuko Kirisawa. "Oh, ohayou, Kirisawa-san. What brings you here? Did you enjoy the date last night?"

Fuuko flipped her hair then smiled evilly "Yeah…and in fact I really _enjoyed _every single moment of it." She said sarcastically then waved her right arm, ready to use the powers of her Fuujin.

"Ah…what…are you going to do, Kirisawa-san? Are you gonna slap me? What's the problem?"

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM? IS THAT ALL YOU COULD SAY? HOW DARE YOU SET ME UP A BLIND DATE WITH MIKAGAMI? YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU INSOLENT NAKOUODO! KAMAITA-" someone suddenly held her right arm and because of this, she wasn't able to use kamaitachi on the poor matchmaker. She turned right to see who it was. He was none other than Tokiya Mikagami, her lucky date last night. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, MIKAGAMI? AND WHY DID YOU STOP ME FROM USING KAMAITACHI?" she asked angrily

Tokiya shook his head "First, lower your voice. It irritates me. Second, refrain from using your Fuujin unless she's a member of Uruha." He then faced the fat lady then glared at her "Now, would you mind if you do some explaining, fat lady?"

"Arigato for saving my life, Mikagami-san. I'm sorry but there's no need for an explanation. I'm only doing my job as a matchmaker. That's all, again, ohayou and sayonara." Ayame quickly shut the door and left the two outside her home.

The violet-haired woman glared at Tokiya "MIKAGAMI! How dare you interfere with me? Look at what happened, she was able to escape because of you! Do you want to die in my hands?"

"Would you please shut up, monkey? You haven't changed one bit. A noisy monkey disguising as a human...annoying as ever."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU REALLY WANTED TO DIE, HUH?"

Tokiya crossed his arms then shook his head again "I suggest you better think of a way to go inside her house and confront her instead of getting inside my head."

_Yeah…right. Why I haven't thought of that before…stupid me._

She raised her right arm once again to use the Fuujin "YOU WON'T ESCAPE, FAT LADY! KAZE NO TSUMI!"

The wind destroyed the main door of Ayame's house and revealed the now-scared matchmaker. Fuuko smirked while Tokiya just plainly looked at her.

"Ah…you're welcome at my house of course…you don't need to destroy the door."

"Now…would you please explain to us?" Tokiya asked coldly.

Fuuko covered Tokiya's mouth then faced the fat woman "Hey! Of all people, why did you choose this walking ice to be my date? You're annoying!"

"I…I don't know that you actually knew each other. I just met Mikagami-san at the noodle shop and he accepted my offer. That's all."

Tokiya removed Fuuko's hand in her mouth "Let me speak, monkey."

"Ah, quit whining, fridge boy!"

"Whining? I'll help you, Kirisawa. The right word is complaining."

"Did I actually ask you to help me use the right word? Get off my back, freak and let me deal with this Fatwoman." she replied angrily.

"Excuse me? Who do you call a freak?"

Fuuko huffed then smirked "You…who else?"

"And what do you call yourself? An annoying monkey?"

"QUIT CALLING ME MONKEY, MIKAGAMI!"

"THEN, QUIT CALLING ME FREAK, KIRISAWA!"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" another voice yelled. It was Ayame.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Fuuko said to herself.

"If you'll not stop your stupidity, leave my own home and continue that war somewhere. This is MY home…not yours. Ah, since you're both here, I might as well remind you something very important."

"What is it?" asked Fuuko

"I'm a matchmaker. And it's a matchmaker's job to arrange relationships, right?"

"We already know that, fat lady so why bother reminding it to us?" Tokiya asked coldly

"The blind date I set up for both of you is just the beginning of my job. Until you don't have a formal relationship, I'll continue setting up dates just for you."

"Thanks but no. I'll not go on a date with an annoying monkey disguising as a human."

Fuuko glared at the silver-haired guy again "Will you please stop calling me a monkey, Mikagami? And who told you that I am willing to date you, ice man? Sorry but I'd rather have a date with an alien!"

"Then, go ahead. No one stops you anyway." replied Tokiya

"There you go again. When are you gonna stop that stupid argument of yours, Kirisawa-san? Mikagami-san? Looks like this is a very difficult job for me. But since I'm doing this for 20 years, I'll try my best in this new assignment of mine."

The Fuujin mistress folded her arms in annoyance "We told you before, right? We're not willing to go on a date so please don't set up any dates for us."

"I'm sorry, Kirisawa-san but it's my job to arrange relationships."

Tokiya wanted to punch the older woman's face but he tried to control his rage and instead, he asked another question. "What if we tell you that we don't want to go on a date?"

"Then I'll tell Sakoshita-san that her friend, Kirisawa-san, is dating you."

"WHAT IS THIS, FATWOMAN? ARE YOU BLACKMAILING US!"

"You can say that, Ms. Kirisawa. Now, if you don't mind please leave. I have a lot of work to do today. I'll keep in touch. Sayonara."

Fuuko and Tokiya left the matchmaker's house and walked together, talking about the incident happened in the aforementioned place.

"We can always say no. After all, we didn't want to go on a date in the first place. What do you think, Mikagami?"

"Good idea and I agree with you but I hope you remember that if we'll say no to her, that Fatwoman will not hesitate to tell Yanagi about this."

"So…are you telling me that we give in to her stupid set ups?"

"Affirmative. Because we had to keep this a secret. Please don't let anyone else know about this. I don't want Yanagi to find out that we're dating."

Fuuko remained silent then afterwards "Uhm…I need to go."

"I brought my car with me. Want me to take you home?" Mikagami offered

She quickly rejected his offer. "I'm fine."

"Listen…we have a reunion at Recca's house this afternoon. Only you and Recca knew that I'm back. Please act like you have no idea that I've returned."

* * *

The violet-haired woman nodded and quickly ran away. Several thoughts entered her mind. _Yanagi…Yanagi…I don't want Yanagi to find out we're dating. Ugh…I have enough! _

_He's got a point though. I don't want the whole gang to find out that I'm dating that fridge boy. What's worse, that nakoudo threatened us that she'll tell Yanagi this or that. Damn. I suggested to Mikagami that we should say no but he didn't like the idea because he was worried that Yanagi might find out that we're dating. But…why was he so afraid that she'll find out? Was he in love with her? _

…

……

………

_Maybe he's really in love with her. After all, she resembles his dead sister and he wanted to protect her with all his life because he wasn't able to do that to his sister. Now that he got his revenge, he now lives to protect her. And maybe THAT was the reason why he returned. He missed her so much. But he knew that he won't get her because she was already Recca's girlfriend. _

_Even if she's taken, I knew he'll still love her._

_I have no place in his heart. I'm well aware of that yet I still love him. No matter how many times I try to forget him…I'm always unsuccessful. Why can't I tell my heart that I should forget him?_

"FUUKO-NEECHAN!"

It was the 15 year old adoptive sister of Fuuko, Ganko. Fuuko waved her right hand at her and then entered their home. Toni, Fuuko's pet dog welcomed her. She knelt down to pat her dog's head. Ganko approached her.

"It seems like you've enjoyed your jogging."

"Are you hungry? I'm sorry, Ganko-kun. I should have cooked your breakfast before I left."

"No…I'm fine. I've eaten. By the way, Hanabishi-san called and he said we go in his house this afternoon because the gang had a reunion."

_Maybe that was the reunion Mikagami was talking about. _"Oh really? We should finish our chores right away. Let's get going, sis."

* * *

Hanabishi family's house…3 PM…

Fuuko and Ganko came together in Recca's house. They entered the gate and the violet-haired woman quickly scanned the area to check if Tokiya was already there. _He's not here yet._ She said to herself. Yanagi and Kaoru welcomed them. Kaoru invited Ganko to come with him so the two girls were left.

"I'm so glad you two came! Come on! Say hi to Recca!" said Yanagi.

"Uh…sure! Let's go!" Fuuko replied cheerfully.

"Hey, Fuuko! What's up?" it was Recca. "I'm so glad you all came here!"

Fuuko raised an eyebrow. "All? You mean Mikagami is back?"

"Uhm…I don't know but whether he's returned or not, the party will go on. After all, it's been a while since we talked. By the way, why don't you stay in the living room first? Mom prepared a good snack for all of us."

Yanagi and Fuuko headed to the living room of the house and sat down on the wooden floor. Kage Houshi chatted with them for a while before she returned to the kitchen to prepare the food.

"Fuuko-chan! Tell me the details!"

"Details? What the heck are you talking about?"

"You know! Your date! Who was the guy?"

Fuuko suddenly remembered what Tokiya had told him earlier. _I don't want Yanagi to find out that we're dating._ Because of this, she was having second thoughts if she will tell her or not. "Huh? There's nothing special with my date last night. You shouldn't bother finding out."

"Please?"

"All right, all right! I'll tell you for heaven's sake!"

**TBC…R & R please…thanks! )**

**Master Thief/Shizuku06/heavenlystrike**


	3. Violence

**CHAPTER THREE-A VIOLENT FUUKO**

**A/N: Arigato for your reviews! **

**Before I forgot, I want to tell you that this story takes place five years after the story in FoR ANIME. I don't know much about the Manga…gomen! **

"So that night, I came at that French restaurant the matchmaker was telling me to go at around 6:15 in the evening. Because your friend told me that the guy is handsome, I prepared very well for that night. When I finally met the guy…uhm…"

At that moment, she remembered the scenario when she found out that Tokiya was her date…

"_What are you doing here, Mikagami? Shouldn't you be in USA?"_

_Mikagami took a sip of the red wine and looked back at the violet-haired woman "So what if I'm here in Japan? You should be glad that I'm back. I'm sure you missed me so much." He said sarcastically, which angered the Fujin mistress._

_Calm down, Fuuko…calm down. Fuuko told herself. "What? Me? Missed you? Duh!" _

_Thinking that all of this was a mistake, Fuuko called the matchmaker and asked about her date. She was surprised when the nakouodo told her that her date for that night is Tokiya Mikagami indeed._

"_You should have told me first who the heck that guy was! And now…I'm stuck here with that fridge guy!"_

"_I heard you, monkey!" Tokiya said_

_She pressed the "End" button on her mobile phone and looked at Tokiya "I'm not talking to you, fridge boy. Now, tell me! What are you doing here?"_

"_I should ask the same thing to you, monkey!"_

"_Quit calling me monkey, will you!"_

_Tokiya huffed and glided his fingers through his long silver hair "And since when monkeys have started to give humans an order?"_

"Fuuko? Fuuko? Is there something wrong?" it was Yanagi.

Fuuko quickly looked at Yanagi who was wondering why Fuuko became quiet. "Uh…I'm sorry. Where were we?"

"We're on the part where you finally met your date for that night…"

Because Fuuko and Tokiya promised to each other that they won't let anyone else find out that they were dating, Fuuko quickly thought of an idea on how to cover that part up.

"Ah…right…well…I was surprised at first. I was so nervous I don't know if I should say hi or shake hands with him or to introduce myself." And Fuuko laughed nervously. _I hope she bought that story I made up. Curse that matchmaker from hell! Of all men in the world, she chose the Fridge Boy!_

_Fuuko sat down on the chair in front of her and ordered a glass of champagne. While waiting for her order, she did her best to control her anger and ignore Tokiya at the same time. Meanwhile, Tokiya continued to annoy the hell out of her._

"_Since we're already here…we should have dinner as well."_

"_I don't want." Fuuko replied._

"_Fine…too bad you don't want. It's my treat."_

"_Thanks…but no thanks."_

_Tokiya rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I'll not force you. Just don't visit me in my dreams if you'll die because of starvation."_

"_What are you trying to point out?"_

"_Nothing. I just want to treat you for dinner tonight. If you don't want to eat, then fine. I'll leave and eat." Tokiya stood up and grabbed his coat. When he passed by Fuuko's seat, the violet-haired woman quickly grabbed Tokiya's arm and looked at him, straight in the eye._

"_Wait!"_

"_What now?"_

"_I…I hope you don't mind if I'll go with you…"_

_Tokiya rolled his eyes once again and nodded. Fuuko stood up and walked alongside the silver-haired guy._

"We ate that night after we introduced ourselves…because we're both hungry. The bouillabaisse is so damn good I could eat the bowl. But because he's there…I tried to maintain my composure. After we ate our dinner, we went outside the restaurant and while we stroll around, we talked about everything…"

"Really? Yanagi suddenly giggled, much to Fuuko's dismay. "Then what! Did you kiss? Did he tell you that he loves you?"

"_I can't believe it. Of all places, why this noodle shop?" Fuuko whispered to Tokiya._

"_If you want to leave, go ahead."_

"_What kind of response is that, ice boy?"_

"_I almost forgot…monkeys can't understand everything!_

_Fuuko wanted to yell at him but since they were in a public place, she controlled her anger to avoid any scandal. "How many times do I have to tell you that don't call me a monkey because I am not a monkey? I am a human, you hear!"_

_Tokiya finished eating his noodles before he spoke to her. "Have you forgotten Darwin's Theory of Evolution? We, humans, are from monkeys. But you…you're no Homo sapiens. You're an Australopithecus afarensis disguising as a Homo sapiens."_

_Fuuko rolled her eyes in annoyance and continued eating. When she was done eating, Tokiya called the waiter and asked for the bill. After he paid the total amount, the two left the shop together but when they were outside, Fuuko quickly walked away to avoid the silver-haired guy. _

"I can't believe it!" Yanagi said. "He didn't take you home?"

"Duh! Use your common sense, Yanagi. We only met for the first time! That night was more of an introductory date. That wretched-err, I mean your matchmaker friend said that she will set up more dates so that we could get to know each other better." Fuuko replied hesitantly. _I can't believe it! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Is this what they call damnation?_

"Mikagami-san?" they all heard Kaoru yell, much to Fuuko's surprise. Everyone looked at the gate of Recca's home and they were all shocked to see Tokiya Mikagami there. Yanagi approached him and greeted him.

"Mikagami-san! I'm so glad to see you! When have you returned? You should have told us!"

Tokiya chuckled. "Actually, Recca already knew that I'll be here on your party. He wanted to tell it to all of you but I suggested that I'd rather surprise you. What's up?"

"Yo, Tokiya!" Recca greeted him. "Hey guys! Since our guest is here…LET THE PARTY BEGIN!"

Domon was having a good time drinking to his heart's content while most of them are just talking to each other, with the exception of Fuuko who was there on the bench, watching at the merrymaking happening. She was not in the mood to party with them. Noticing that her friend is feeling blue, Yanagi approached her and invited her to eat.

"No, thanks."

"Is there something wrong, Fuuko-chan?"

The violet-haired woman shook her head. "No. It's nothing."

"Are you not happy because Mikagami-san is back?" asked Yanagi

_Yeah of course but…_Fuuko thought. "Of course, I'm…glad he's back…"

On impulse, Yanagi quickly grabbed her friend's arm and forced her to stand up and walk. Using her 'hidden strength', the brunette slowly dragged Fuuko to approach Tokiya.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, Yanagi-chan?"

"Come on, Fuuko! Don't be rude! Say hi to our guest!"

Fuuko's face became as red as tomato. "WHAT?" Before she could beg for Yanagi to let her go, Yanagi already released her because Tokiya was already there in front of them.

"What's a monkey doing here?" Tokiya asked sarcastically.

Again, Fuuko was very furious when she heard Tokiya call her monkey for the nth time since he returned. "WHO DO YOU CALL A MONKEY?"

Tokiya sighed. "Is this the welcome I deserve?"

Fuuko huffed. "Welcome? HOW CAN I WELCOME YOU WHEN YOU CALLED ME A MONKEY AGAIN? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I HATE BEING CALLED A MONKEY?" The younger woman will yell again when Yanagi quickly covered her mouth.

"Please, Fuuko, Mikagami-san, quit arguing. This is a party, not a battle zone. I suggest we should eat sushi! I'll go get some at the kitchen. Wait here!" Yanagi said as she removes her hands in their mouths and leaves the two behind.

"You haven't changed one bit, monkey."

The young woman glared at him. "Mikagami, quit calling me monkey or else…"

"Or else what? Don't tell me you'll use your Fujin."

"What if I say yes?"

"How? You've used all the gems in the UBS and the Kaze no Toma is missing. What are you gonna use? The Oni's Tsume?"

Fuuko grabbed something from her pocket and quickly showed it to him. "Are you looking for this? Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Know-it-All but I've got the Kaze no Toma! Raiha gave it to me three years ago!" She quickly placed it on the empty spot in the center. But before she could use the power of her madougu, Yanagi came with a tray of sushi. Fuuko took a deep breath before she spoke to Yanagi.

"Yanagi, gomen but I have to go." Fuuko said calmly.

"But, Fuuko…"

"I'm not in the mood anymore. Tell Ms. Kage Houshi and Recca that I am really sorry." She looked around to search for Ganko. "Ganko-kun?"

"Yes, neechan?"

"If you want, you can stay here. I'll go home now. See you later." And Fuuko left the house of Hanabishi family. It seems like everyone stopped their merrymaking because their friend suddenly left them.

"W-what happened? Mikagami-san? Did you argue with her again? You two were always like that ever since you saw each other today." Yanagi asked.

Tokiya quickly shook his head and to avoid Yanagi's 'interrogation', he grabbed a sushi from the tray and ate it.

"Mikagami-san?"

"Thanks, anyway! Sayonara!"

Recca quickly approached Tokiya. "Hey! Don't tell me you'll leave too? The real party hasn't even begun!"

Domon, already drunk, approached them and tapped Tokiya's back. "YEAH! WHAT HE SAID!"

No matter what encouragement they do, it didn't stop the silver-haired guy from leaving. Everyone there was disappointed, particularly Recca.

"Aww, man! This should have been our reunion!"

Yanagi putted down the tray in the nearby wooden table and held her future husband's shoulder. "Don't worry, Recca-kun, we'll have another party soon. I don't what happened but I'm sure this won't happen again."

"I hope so, Hime."

Tokiya slowly walked back home. While walking, he was still thinking of the events that occurred a while ago in Recca Hanabishi's house. _Fuuko…she has changed a lot…_

**TBC…R & R please…)**

**Master Thief/Shizuku06/heavenlystrike**


	4. Cancelled Date

**CHAPTER FOUR- CANCELLED DATE**

**A/N: Domo Arigato! **

_I really have no idea what has happened after I left Japan. Sure, I have communication with my friends, except for Fuuko. To be honest, I wanted to call her but the moment I'm about to dial her phone number, I'm starting to feel nervous. I might stammer the moment I hear her voice…voice that is music to my ears. In five years of stay in USA, I only called her four or five times…_

_Four times…all just to say hi and hello…and all because of Yanagi who persuaded me to do so._

_Because of this, I have no idea what has happened to my beloved angel. Yanagi mentions her to me because she says hi to me for her, that's all. She never mentioned everything that has happened to her life. And I didn't bother asking because I end up forgetting it. Did she miss me? Did she even bother calling me? What the heck am I saying?_

_That woman stood in front of me in the French restaurant last night…she's so beautiful and so feminine…I thought it was not her. And her tomboyish side…it was still there…obvious in her attitude…but not in the way she dresses herself anymore. _

_But…something in her changed. I know she hates being called a monkey but I like to call her that because it was the only way to get her attention. I know she'll always react violently…but not like that…showing her Fujin and using its powers to stop me._

_And she always avoids me…is there something that bothers her? Have I done something she didn't like? _

"The answer is no!"

"If you'll insist on saying no, I'll tell Sakoshita-san that you're dating your friend, Tokiya Mikagami. And if you think she won't believe me, you're wrong. I have evidences that you're going out with him."

"I can't believe it! You're even blackmailing me just to force me to accept the date. Are you desperate? I'm sure that the fridge boy won't accept that stupid date plan of yours either!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Kirisawa-san but he accepted my date plan. I told him to drop by your office to pick you up tomorrow!"

"WHAT?" Fuuko yelled. "Damn you, nakouodo!" and the Fujin mistress slammed the receiver to its cradle. She sat down on the couch and massaged her forehead. "Damn that nakouodo. I can't believe that she's blackmailing me just so that I could accept the stupid date plan of hers. Damn that Mikagami either!"

"Neechan, I'm home!" Ganko cheerfully said as she approaches her sister.

"Oh, Ganko-kun! You're back! How's the party?"

"When you and Mikagami-san left, Hanabishi-san decided to end the merrymaking."

"Uhm…really? I see. If Recca calls, tell him I'm sorry for what happened. Is he mad?"

Ganko shook her head. "Nope. He was just disappointed. May I know why you did left? Mikagami-san always calls you monkey ever since you've been together. I can't believe you'll walk away because of that."

"Sorry, sis but…I'd rather not talk about it. If you want to eat, there's a food ready in the fridge. Reheat it in the microwave before you eat it." Fuuko stood up and headed to her room. "I want to be alone."

"Yes, neechan. Arigato for the food!"

Fuuko sat down on the floor after she locked the door and cried silently. _Mikagami…you've changed. You became even more distant. Is it because I am your date or is it because your dear Yanagi will soon marry Recca?_

_I hate you, Mikagami! I hate you! You love a person who doesn't love you back while you just ignore me and letting me suffer._

Fuuko spent her Sunday in her room, only going out to eat. When she was in her office the following day, she busied herself so that her mind would not wander and think about Tokiya Mikagami and their date tonight. Mayo, a newscaster and her close friend in their workplace, noticed that Fuuko was so busy so she decided to approach her.

"You're very busy again, Fuuko! Chill out!"

"Thanks for reminding me to relax but today, I'd rather stare at this computer all day."

The red-haired woman sat down on the swindle chair near Fuuko's table. "I'm no clairvoyant but I can sense that you have a problem."

"Uh…me? No…I don't have problem."

"We've known each other for a long time, buddy so please tell me what's bothering you."

"It's something that will not interest you, Mayo. No matter how many times you beg me to tell you, gomen but I won't tell you. I'd rather…forget it."

"Fuuko, is it about your love life?"

The violet-haired woman suddenly blushed. "Wh-what the heck are you talking about? Love life? As if I have a love life!"

"Come on, Fuuko! I know you're in love! I can see it in your eyes! Tell me, girl, who's that lucky guy?"

Fuuko shook her head then rolled her eyes. "Mayo, I have no love life, I told you."

Mayo was about to force Fuuko to spill the beans for the third time when someone knocked on the door. Fuuko let her in. It was Amy, Fuuko's personal secretary.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Kirisawa-san but you have a visitor outside."

_Don't…don't tell me it was that fridge guy! For heaven's sake, I hope it's not him! _"Visitor? Who's the visitor? Was it one of my friends?"

"Nope. He's a tall guy with silver hair and blue eyes. Forgive me for meddling with your personal life, but is he your boyfriend?"

_Oh man! That nakouodo was right! He really accepted the set up! Curse him!_ "Boyfriend? Hello! He's as cold as ice and he doesn't bark too much. He bites, yes! He annoys the heck out of me. If you'll excuse me, I have to talk to that annoying ice man." Fuuko quickly went out of her room and headed to the reception where her visitor was waiting. _Oh my! It's really him!_ She glared at him which confused the silver-haired guy.

"Why are you looking at me like that, monkey? You should thank me because I went here. It's a rare privilege for monkeys."

"Please, fridge boy, quit calling me monkey and tell me why you are here!"

"I'll tell you later! I'll wait for you in my car."

_Are you giving me orders, fridge boy? _She wanted to ask him that but she stopped her mouth from doing so to avoid another argument. Instead, she went back to her office and grabbed her handbag. She bid goodbye to Mayo and left her. As she stepped out of the building, the silver-haired guy opened the car door for her.

"I'm here, fridge boy!" Fuuko said irritably. "I can't believe you're actually following that wretched nakouodo's instruction for you."

"Have you forgotten? We have to keep it a secret! If the gang finds out that we're dating…"

"Yeah, yeah I already heard your explanations so please don't bother telling it to me again."

After their conversation, Tokiya started the engine and off they go. While they're in the car, they both did their best to ignore each other. Fuuko tried to distract herself by looking at the view of the city in the car window. She wanted to talk to him but she did not do so because she might lose her temper because of his sarcasm. And they might even talk about Yanagi, the woman Fuuko believes to be his true love.

"You seem quiet." Tokiya started.

"And what do you want me to do? Talk and talk like there's no tomorrow?"

"Not really. I was just surprised that you, my dear monkey, can be quiet even for a while. Continue your good job, monkey!"

Because of Tokiya's remark, Fuuko quickly stepped on the brake pedal which surprised Tokiya. They stopped in front of a waiting shed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry for what I have done. I…I wanted to go home!"

Tokiya took a deep breath. "You should have told me instead of suddenly stepping on the brake pedal! You will end up killing yourself because of your impulsiveness!" Tokiya stepped on the accelerator and continued driving.

"I told you before, I wanna go home!"

"I know."

"How come you continued driving? Don't tell me we'll still go on that fucking date!"

"No…we're going home."

Fuuko blinked. "Going home? But I thought…"

"Come on, monkey, I know you wanted to go home so there…your request is granted…we'll go home and forget about that damn date! I can explain what happened to that Fatwoman."

The violet-haired woman smiled. "Thanks." She muttered.

_I heard that. You're welcome._ Tokiya said to himself.

When they were in front of Fuuko's house, the silver-haired guy removed the seatbelt and went out of the car and went to the other side of his car to open the door for the younger woman.

"Th-thanks for the ride, Mikagami. See you soon." She quickly left the scene and entered in her house. After she closed the gate, Tokiya went inside his car and drove home. A smile was seen on his handsome face.

* * *

"You seem happy, neechan. Did you finally have a boyfriend?" 

Fuuko blushed "What the heck are you talking about? Unlike you, I have no time for boyfriends! Make sure that your dear Koganei will not hurt you or else, I'll kick his ass!"

The blonde-hair adolescent hugged Fuuko which surprised the latter. "Aww, you really care for me. Thanks, sis!"

"Of course, Ganko-kun! You're my little sis that's why I make sure no one will hurt you." She went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water.

"You know I discovered something."

"What is it?"

"I found out that you and Mikagami-san are a perfect couple."

Fuuko almost flushed out all the water she drank when she heard what her sister have said. She emptied the contents of the glass before she spoke again. "What?"

"I said you and Mikagami-san are a perfect couple. It'll be great if he'll court you, ne?"

"Ganko-kun I have two things to tell you...first, better not meddle with my love life because I don't have that! Second, better do your homework!"

"Are…are you mad, neechan?"

"No…I'm not mad at you. Do your homework now. If you need help, I'm just here at the kitchen."

Ganko went to her room to do her homework as what Fuuko instructed her. Fuuko, on the other hand, started to prepare their dinner. While chopping the meat, she suddenly remembered what Ganko have said earlier.

_You and Mikagami-san are a perfect couple._

She took a deep breath before she continued her work. _Yeah…but he and I will never be a couple, Ganko-kun. It'll only happen in my dreams._

_It'll be great if he'll court you, ne?_

_Yeah…that'll be great. But…he doesn't like me. He likes Yanagi, not me! _

Unknown to her, a tear escaped her eye.

**TBC…R & R please, thanks!**

**Master Thief/Shizuku06/heavenlystrike**


	5. Jealousy

**CHAPTER FIVE-JEALOUSY**

**A/N: Thanks for your precious reviews! **

"EXCUSE ME! PLEASE EXCUSE ME! GOMEN! EXCUSE ME! OOPS! SORRY!" it was all Fuuko could exclaim as she rush her way to her office. When she finally came in her destination, she panted to catch her breath. Amy approached her and greeted her.

"What happened, Kirisawa-san? Did the sun rise on west today?"

"Quit joking, Amy. Tell me my schedule, please."

"The usual schedule, ma'am." Amy politely replied.

Fuuko grunted when she heard what her secretary have said. _Darn…does the word excitement exist on this part of the world? _

"Something wrong, Kirisawa-san?"

"Ah…it's nothing, my dear. Go on, do your work. I'll go work after I've enough oxygen." After that, she quickly headed to the door next to the table where her secretary was working. She closed the door and went to her table to start analyzing the atmosphere that can be viewed from the Doppler radar in her office.

As she writes down her analysis, her mind started to wander. She remembered the reason why she didn't come early-not only she woke up late but because of her odd dream; a dream that seemed so real.

In her dream, she was making love with Tokiya Mikagami! They were kissing each other. She vaguely remembers every single detail of what happened between them. All she knows is…she felt that it was so real. Until now, her whole body aches.

_Man! I don't seem very mad about that. I don't know why…but I felt like…I liked that dream! Was it because that was impossible to happen?_

The rational side of her mind quickly contradicted with what the other side of her mind has said. _What are you thinking, Kirisawa Fuuko? Quit thinking of perverted thoughts! What if he's a mind reader? Think rationally Fuuko! If he founds out you're thinking of such thoughts on him…you're dead!_

She continued her work so that she could stop thinking of such thoughts. Her rational side was right. She should stop thinking of perverted thoughts.

* * *

Around 12:00 noon, in a certain noodle shop…

Tokiya Mikagami was sitting on the chair, his hand on a cup of tea, his mind wandering in the land of dreams. Here we go again. He thought. He was thinking of her again. He was thinking of the violet-haired woman who captured his heart.

_Fuuko Kirisawa…I am really in love with her._

_I wanted to tell her that I love her but I couldn't…something was stopping me from doing it. And she…she became distant with me. What have I done?_

"Hey!"

Tokiya looked up to see who it was. "Yanagi? Why? Should you be on the daycare today?"

"I have an important thing to do today that's why I am absent today. What's up?"

"I am busy on my current job, too. I only dropped by here to have lunch. How's the gang?"

Yanagi scratched her cheek while thinking of the best answer to say. "Recca-kun is fine as usual. He's doing fine in his work. Domon? Well, he's still the same Domon we all used to know. Koganei and Ganko are both busy in their studies. They reminded me of our high school days. And Fuuko…uhm…she said she was having a fine time on her date and…grumpy as usual. Why did you ask?"

_It's because I wanted to know if my beloved's fine but it'll be obvious that I have special feelings for her. _He said to himself. "Ah…nothing special, Yanagi. I…I just wanted to know if they all wanted to strangle my neck because of what happened at the reunion party."

"I see. Don't worry, Mikagami-san, they're not mad at you. Disappointed, yes…that was supposed to be our first reunion."

"Sorry for what happened."

The brunette took a sip of her milk tea and smiled at him. "There's no need to say sorry. You only called Fuuko-chan that because you missed her. Am I right, Mikagami-san?"

Tokiya blushed because of what she said but he managed to hide it from her. "I only missed doing that that's why I called her monkey. After all, she is really a monkey."

Yanagi chuckled. "You haven't changed one bit, Mikagami-san!"

* * *

"I'm hungry. One hour longer and I swear I have eaten that boss by now." Fuuko said to Mayo angrily as they head their way to the noodle shop where they usually eat during lunch time.

Mayo giggled. "Calm down, Fuuko. And lower your voice. Takeshi-sama might be there behind you and might kick you out of the Weather Department because of what you're saying."

"I'm only telling what's on my mind." Fuuko said. "Good thing the shop is already near. I could die of starvation." She was about to push the door open when she saw someone inside through the glass wall of the food shop.

Tokiya Mikagami was inside the shop. He was there! Fuuko said to herself. She wanted to approach him immediately and greet him but then, she saw someone she never expected to be with him-Yanagi Sakoshita.

She stared at them for a few minutes. Tokiya was having a good time in Yanagi's company. Fuuko felt jealous the moment she saw him laughing heartily with the brunette. He never laughed like that when they were together…when she and her prince were together to be exact. At that moment, she wanted to confront him but what's her right to do such thing? After all she was just a friend…or a monkey to him. It might even be the cause of revelation of the secret they share.

"Fuuko? I thought you're already hungry! Come on! Let's go inside! What are you waiting for?" asked Mayo.

"Ah…Mayo-chan? Do you know any restaurant near here?"

Mayo scratched her cheek in confusion "Why? We're already here!"

"I think…it'll be great if we eat somewhere else." Fuuko replied hesitantly.

"But…"

"Please! I wanna eat somewhere else!"

"Alright…uh…I know of a certain sushi bar nearby. Let's go there, Fuuko."

Before they go away, the violet-haired Fuujin mistress glanced at Tokiya and Yanagi, who were still talking, before she followed her friend. _Lucky her. Two men are in love with her.

* * *

_

"Fuuko?"

Yanagi turned away from Tokiya to see if Fuuko was indeed there but there are no signs of the aforementioned violet-haired woman. "But…she's not here, Mikagami-san! Are you sure you really saw her?"

The silver-haired bishounen shook his head and continued eating. "Maybe she was just a look alike." _But I can't be mistaken! I really saw her! But why did she walk away? Why she didn't enter the restaurant? And…there was a tear from her eye. What's the matter?_

He remained silent until he and Yanagi left the noodle shop and went their separate ways. Yanagi bid goodbye before she left him alone in the car park.

"Thanks for the treat, Mikagami-san. See you soon!" Yanagi said before she left. Tokiya just showed a weak smile.

Tokiya went inside his car and locked the door. He started the engine and he accelerated his way to his work. While driving, he was thinking of what he saw on the restaurant. The violet-haired woman suddenly walked away without even bothering to enter the restaurant. He was very confused. _Why did she left? Was she crying? Did she left because I was here? Was she mad at me for calling her monkey?

* * *

_

Late afternoon, in Fuuko's house, the violet-haired woman was busy tutoring her sister, who was a bit confused in her homework.

"Ganko-kun, listen to me. Before we start, you must remember the MDAS pattern of solving problems with multiple operations involved, ok? Multiply first, then divide, then add, then subtract. If there's a missing operation or two, you must still follow the pattern because if you don't follow it, you'll get a wrong answer. Can you follow?"

"Hai, neechan!" Ganko said.

"Good. Now, let's go over to your main problem. To get the equivalent temperature in degrees Fahrenheit, you must multiply the given to 9 then divide the product to 5 then add 32 to the quotient. Round off only the answer if necessary. And to get the equivalent temperature in degrees Celsius, multiply the given 5 then divide the answer by 9 then subtract 32 from the quotient. Got it?"

"Hai. Thanks again."

Fuuko winked at her. "No problem! It was just easy. A reminder. Sometimes, your sensei might give you another formula. Instead of multiply to 9 then divide by 5 in Fahrenheit conversion and multiply to 5 then divide to 9 in Celsius conversion, he might give you the numbers 180 and 100 don't worry…you'll get the same exact results!"

"Yes, neechan. Thanks again!" and Ganko solved the remaining givens to finish it immediately.

While Fuuko is busy watching the six o' clock news, the phone suddenly rang. Ganko volunteered to answer the phone but the violet-haired woman asked her to continue working on her homework instead. She reached up for the receiver and picked it up. "Oyasumi! Kirisawa residence." Fuuko said politely.

"…"

"Hello? Who's this?"

Still, there is no response from the caller on the other line, which irritated Fuuko.

"If you're planning to make a prank call, call someone else, ok? Curse you!" and Fuuko angrily putted down the receiver back to its cradle, which surprised Ganko.

"Neechan? Who's that?"

Fuuko crossed her arms, her eyes glued once again on the television. "A prank caller. No one was answering. That idiot must be procrastinating and decided to kid around."

The younger woman laughed. "Calm down, neechan. You don't need to be so mad because of that prank caller."

"I…I guess so. Are you hungry, sis?"

"Yes, I think."

* * *

After Tokiya ended the call, he sighed. He finally got the courage to call her but what happened the moment she answered his call? He ran out of words, he forgot what he was going to tell Fuuko and worse of all, he felt nervous. Yes, even he, Tokiya Mikagami, gets nervous, especially when dealing with his dear girl. She cursed him for not answering. He chuckled. That's the one thing he liked about her-she was one heck tough cookie.

He doesn't know what to do by now. He can't control his feelings anymore. Should he start courting her? Should he tell her how much he loves her? Or should he remain silent, go with the flow and widen the already big gap between the two of them?

Tokiya wanted to call his friends to ask for their advice but he decided not to do so because he don't want everyone else know that he, Tokiya Mikagami, the Ice Prince, is in love with Fuuko Kirisawa.

_I love you…_

_But how can I tell you that?_

Suddenly, his mobile phone rang. That phone call was a perfect escape from his dreamland, he thought. The silver haired guy grabbed his phone and pressed the "Answer" button to answer the call.

"Konbanwa, Tokiya Mikagami here."

When the caller on the other line spoke, Tokiya listened attentively. After the person bid goodbye, he ended the call by pressing the "End" button. He smiled.

**A/N: Sorry if Mikagami have to be repetitive when he was thinking of Fuuko. That really happens when a person is confused and when is having a battle with self, right? Ok…the usual plea from me. R & R please! Thanks a lot! See you next chapter! XD**

**TBC…**

**Master Thief/Shizuku06/heavenlystrike**


	6. Date in Okinawa

**CHAPTER SIX-Date in Okinawa**

**A/N: Thanks! (",)**

It was Saturday once again. Fuuko Kirisawa waked up happily because it was rest day once again. After her usual 30 minute jogging around the street where she and Ganko live, she went back home and started to cook breakfast. Ganko also waked up and she greeted the older woman.

"Good morning, Fuuko-neechan!" Ganko greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, too, Ganko-kun. Breakfast is ready! Come over here!"

Ganko went to the dining room and sat down to start eating. Fuuko was about to eat too when someone rang the doorbell. Although irritated by the fact that someone was actually visiting them this early, the violet-haired woman headed towards the main door of their house. When she opened the door, she saw a guy about 27 years of age smiling nervously at her.

"Ohayou…are you Miss Fuuko Kirisawa?" the guy asked hesitantly

"Yes, I am Fuuko Kirisawa. Why are you looking for me?"

The guy showed an envelope to the Fuujin mistress. "Actually, I was sent here to give you this." He replied politely.

Fuuko grabbed the envelope. "What is this? Anthrax?"

"I don't know but the sender, who asked me to give you this, said that you don't need to worry because it wasn't sent by a terrorist and it doesn't contain Anthrax."

"If this is really safe, may I know who in Japan's name sent this?"

The guy shook his head. "Gomen but the sender instructed me not to tell you the identity of that person."

"Hopeless." She muttered. "You can now go…arigato for bringing me this letter anyways although I find this very, very suspicious." and Fuuko closed the door.

She sat down on the couch to open the mysterious letter from a mysterious sender. Ganko didn't bother asking her because she was too busy to be curious about that matter. Fuuko finally opened the envelope and she carefully gets the…

"A PLANE TICKET TO OKINAWA?" Fuuko yelled…

* * *

Tokiya was reading a book when a familiar voice greeted him…

"Ohayou!"

Tokiya looked up "Oh it's you, Recca! Good morning!"

"My Hime told me that you'll leave again. Where are you going?"

The Ensui wielder smiled. "Just in Okinawa."

Recca's eyes widened. "OKINAWA? Wow! You should have told us so that we could all go together! After what happened in our party last time, I think it's time we should set up another reunion party!"

"Sorry, Recca but this is my private vacation."

The Flame Master sighed. "I see. When are you going to leave?"

"Maybe I'll leave tomorrow or by Monday morning. It depends. Almost forgot, sorry for what happened in the party. I just missed doing that to Kirisawa."

Recca grinned. "Did you miss doing that or did you miss Fuuko? Are you keeping something from the gang, Tokiya?"

Tokiya was surprised but he didn't make that obvious. "What?" He huffed. "There are a lot of monkeys in the zoos of USA." Tokiya said sarcastically.

Recca laughed. "Hime was right. You haven't changed one bit! Anyways, I've got to go. Hime asked me to visit her. See you soon and have fun on your vacation!"

"Thanks!" When Recca was far from what his eyes could see, he smiled and grabbed the book. _You're right Recca. I'm gonna have lots of fun on my vacation.

* * *

_

Monday morning, Tokyo airport…

Mayo accompanied Fuuko in the airport. Ganko wasn't able to accompany her because she was in school and the time of her flight is 8 AM. Fuuko was checking her passport and documents when Mayo spoke to her.

"Bye, Fuuko! See you soon!" Mayo said sadly

Fuuko chuckled. "I'll be only gone for a week not for a year, Mayo."

"By the way, how did you convince Takeshi-sama to let you have a vacation leave?"

"Actually I wasn't planning to go on Okinawa but then what am I going to do with that ticket? So I decided to grab this opportunity. Last Saturday, I was so damn bored I decided to go to the office and have overtime. Coincidentally, Takeshi-sama was also there in the office and saw me working."

"_It is Saturday today, Ms. Kirisawa. What are you doing here?'_

"_Uh…obviously, Sir, I'm working."_

"_Amy told me that you're so busy these past few days. Busier than usual as what she told me, Fuuko. You shouldn't overwork. Any problems?"_

"_Nothing, Sir. I…I just wanted to work, that's all."_

"_I don't know about you but I think you should take a vacation leave…"_

"WHAT? So he was the one who first opened up about taking a vacation leave!"

Fuuko flipped her hair. "I told him that I don't need to take a vacation leave but he insisted then I suddenly remembered that someone sent me a plane ticket and the rest is history."

"Did you seduce him?" A naughty smile was seen on Mayo's face

"I'll never seduce such kind of guy. And please…I'd rather seduce a baboon!" Fuuko said sarcastically.

"What about that handsome guy?"

Fuuko raised an eyebrow. "Handsome guy?"

"Yeah…that guy with silver hair and blue eyes. He's courting you, ne?"

_How much I wish it was true. _She thought. "Are you kidding? Mayo, that ice boy's just my friend, nothing else."

"Friends huh? Well, that was always the beginning of love stories." Her friend giggled at what she had said. "Anyways, it is already 7:45 AM. You have fifteen minutes left. The plane might leave you."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me, Mayo. Thanks for accompanying me, friend. See you next week, Mayo!" Fuuko replied happily. Fuuko immediately went to the departure lane.

_Takeshi-sama's right. I should take a vacation leave. It was the only way to temporarily forget all my problems. And one of those problems is named Tokiya Mikagami.

* * *

_

"Ah this is life." Fuuko muttered. She was in the shore of the beach, sitting on a recliner while reading a book. _I wonder how the others are doing. How's Tokiya? Was he looking for me?_

Just remembering what she saw on the noodle shop the last time was enough for her to 'snap back to reality'. _Yeah, I shouldn't think about him. I am here because I wanted to forget him NOT to think about him._

She shook her head, got up and left the shore. Fuuko decided to go back to her cottage. She was heading towards the cottage when she saw someone very familiar person who was walking near the shores of the beach. The Fuujin mistress rubbed her eyes to make sure that it was just an illusion or a look-alike. When she finished rubbing, she reopened her eyes, the familiar person was still there, not just an illusion, not just a look-alike.

_Oh no! What is HE doing here in Okinawa!_ Fuuko asked herself.

She stared at him for several seconds. Although he was a bit far from her, she could see his physical features which amazed her. _Oh, my…I didn't know that he was actually muscular! _Fuuko said to herself. But before she could think of perverted thoughts like she did before, she quickly grabbed the keychain on the pocket of her thigh-length shorts. The violet-haired woman quickly searched for the key of the main door of the cottage. Fuuko was about to unlock the main door when…

"Konbanwa, my dear monkey."

_Monkey! Only one person has the guts call me that! _She thought. After unlocking the door, she left the key in the doorknob and slowly turned around. It was Tokiya Mikagami indeed! Only he could call her monkey. He was a few centimeters away from her and anytime he could kiss her lips. Instead of a smile, a glare was the response she gave to him. "You? What are you doing here in Okinawa? Shouldn't you be in Tokyo?" she asked angrily but in a low voice.

"Why, monkey? Am I not allowed to go here? I am the one who should ask you why you are here." He said sarcastically.

_Yeah you're not allowed to go here because I went here to forget about you._ She wanted to say that but instead. "I went here because I filed a vacation leave. Is there something wrong with that?"

Tokiya huffed. "What a coincidence then! I am here for I'm on vacation, too."

"A bad sign." She muttered. "This was supposed to be my first vacation here alone! Please leave me alone and quit annoying me! It'll be better if you'll leave Okinawa because I can't grab fresh air with you around." Fuuko said sarcastically.

"I can leave you alone. I can quit annoying you. BUT I can't leave Okinawa. I haven't been here for five years for heaven's sake while you…"

Fuuko showed a wicked smile. "It's not my fault that you left Japan, fridge boy!"

Tokiya crossed his arms. "Oh well if you really don't want to have me around, then I'll go. Too bad I can't treat you."

Fuuko's eyes widened. "What?"

"I said I was going to treat but since you wanted me to leave, I will go and forget that you are here in Okinawa. Sayonara, monkey." He turned away and was about to walk when someone held his hand. "What's the matter?"

"Ah…you said you wanted to treat me?"

Tokiya used his free hand to fix his hair. "Yeah but I've changed my mind. If you don't mind, let go of my hand because I don't want any monkey holding my clean hand." _The truth is I wanted to ask you not to let go of my hand._

"You're kind to me once in a while and I wanted to grab that opportunity, Mikagami."

"Ok. If you say so." He said coolly.

Fuuko smiled. "Really? Gee, thanks! Please wait here! I'll…change." and she went inside and locked the door. _I thought I could forget him while I'm here. But why was he here? Was it just a simple explanation of pure coincidence?_

Outside, Tokiya patiently waited for the violet-haired woman. He couldn't help but think that he was being intimate with her a while ago. The only thing he noticed is that her eyes were filled with sadness-a different kind of sadness. He couldn't explain it but he feels that it was somewhat related with him.

After ten minutes…

Fuuko went out of her cottage, this time wearing a white sleeveless shirt with plunging neckline and denim pants. She wore a baseball cap and a pair of white flip-flops. "Sorry if you have to keep you waiting."

"It's alright. Let's go."

* * *

She walked alongside him. _Strange…he doesn't usually act this way. But why was he kind to me today? Whatever the reason was…I don't want to get used to do this. I'm just hurting myself._

The two spent the whole day strolling around the beach, eating ice cream, drinking fruit shake and playing games as if they were really dating. Some passersby who saw them together asked if they were a couple. One or both of them would just smile and continue doing what they were doing at that time. They both enjoyed every single moment. They secretly wished that it would last forever.

_Was this a dream? If this is, I wish it would last forever. I don't want to wake up. I wanted to be with the man I love the most. _Fuuko thought.

_But this is for real, ne?_

_If only I could tell him. _

Fuuko sighed. She was thinking of him again. She's just hurting herself she told herself so she quitted doing that and instead, watch the beautiful scenery in the beach. The sun was already setting. The Fuujin mistress fell in love with the scenery and asked Tokiya to watch it.

They sat down on the wooden bench near the shore and watched the sun as it sets. They weren't talking. They were too watching the scenery to chat. But it was the Ice Prince who decided to break the ice.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah…I think." She replied hesitantly. _I can't tell you that I really…really…really enjoyed this because you were with me. _"Thanks for the treat..."

"No problem." He said.

"How come you're here in Okinawa?" Fuuko asked.

_How can I tell her that I came here because she was here, too? _He thought. "Why? There's nothing wrong if I'm here too, right?"

Fuuko avoided his eyes who were gazing at her face. "I didn't say that."

_Is she avoiding me or something? _Tokiya looked back at the scenery. "Well…I told you before, right? I went here because it's been five years since I last came here and I wanted to relax. I've never experienced this in the US."

"Yeah…whatever you say." Fuuko replied dryly as she hugs her knees.

Tokiya sighed. "What's the matter with you? You know…you seem very weird today."

"I am weird even before. Don't tell me you just noticed it now."

He raised an eyebrow. "You sure become more sarcastic, my dear. Will you tell me why you are like this? Do you have a problem, Kirisawa? Tell me so that I could at least…uh…help you."

"What if I tell you that YOU are the problem, Tokiya Mikagami?" Fuuko asked back angrily. It took her a few seconds to realize what she had just told him. She almost slapped her forehead. _What the heck! Why did I tell him that?_

Tokiya was shocked by what Fuuko had told her. He became speechless. Without hesitation, he went closer to her and looked at her, straight in her eyes. "What did you say? I am the problem?"

"No! Uh…forget about it! Forget that I had said that, Mikagami! I didn't mean to—" her speech was interrupted when Tokiya held her chin. _Wh-what is he doing?_

Fuuko felt that she was paralyzed because she can't move away from him anymore. She can't remove his hand on her chin either.

Slowly, Tokiya leaned his face closer to hers.

**TBC!**

**Master Thief/Shizuku06/heavenlystrike**


	7. Another Argument

**CHAPTER SEVEN-ANOTHER ARGUMENT**

**A/N:**

Tokiya was about to kiss Fuuko when something interrupted him.

A mobile phone rang.

Tokiya quickly stopped what he was doing and checked his mobile phone. Fuuko checked hers too. Ganko's name and number registered in the screen of her phone. The violet-haired woman excused herself and left Tokiya alone in the bench to answer the call.

"HI, NEECHAN!" Fuuko felt that her eardrum almost broke because of Ganko's yell on the other line. Fuuko smiled.

"Quit yelling, Ganko-kun. I can hear you!" Fuuko replied sarcastically. "Why did you call? Is there something wrong?"

"There's no problem and there will be no problem as long as I am in charge of the household, neechan. Just enjoy your vacation, ok? I just called because I miss you."

Fuuko chuckled. "Already? Don't worry, Ganko-kun, I'll bring you a seashell or two from the beach as a present to you. Take care of yourself and do your homework."

"I will, sis! Bye and goodnight!"

After ending the call, Fuuko quickly went back to the bench where she and Tokiya sat a while ago. She was about to sit when she noticed that Tokiya was about to leave.

"Are you going back to your cottage, Mikagami?" Fuuko asked with a hint of disappointment on the tone of her voice.

"Yes because I am tired. I haven't got enough sleep last night. Goodnight, Kirisawa. See you soon." Tokiya replied coldly.

"I see. Goodnight, too, Mikagami."

When Tokiya was no longer visible in her eyes, Fuuko went back to her cottage too to rest. After locking the door, she quickly lied down on the mattress. The violet-haired woman immediately got up, hugged her pillow and stared at the beautiful view of the beach from her window. The moon is full today which gave a radiant glow and also serves as a light on her room. She couldn't help but think of what happened earlier.

Tokiya attempted to kiss her!

_Why? Why did he want to kiss me?_

_Why am I disappointed?_

_No! I mustn't be disappointed! He only did it because he wanted to shut me up._

Fuuko sighed. No matter what she does, she can't forget him…her one true love.

_Of all men in the world, I fell in love with Tokiya Mikagami-the Ice Prince, the sarcastic, annoying fridge boy…and in love with Yanagi_

_Sigh…_

_I went here to forget him, right? How come I can't forget him? No matter what I do to ignore him, I can't do because my emotion is strong! I can't help him but greet him and to ask him to be with me…_

_How can I forget you, my dear prince?_

_I love you…_

_But I know you don't love me! You love Yanagi!_

Fuuko closed the window and lied down again to take a sleep.

* * *

Sunday afternoon…around 6 PM, Fuuko is back in Tokyo. In the airport, Yanagi and Ganko welcomed her. Ganko quickly ran up when she saw her and hugged her tight. Fuuko smiled and hugged her back. Yanagi walked to follow them.

"Neechan! I missed you!"

"Me too, Ganko-kun."

Yanagi slowly approached the two and smiled. "Welcome back, Fuuko-chan. She asked me to go with her here. How's your vacation?"

"Why did you do that, Ganko-kun? Yanagi-chan might be busy!" She faced Yanagi and smiled nervously. "Sorry if Ganko bothered you. Thanks for welcoming me anyways."

"No it's alright, Fuuko. Actually, I checked on your house almost everyday because I'm so worried about her."

Fuuko chuckled. "Wow! I hope your work's not affected by what you've done. Thanks again, Yanagi! Actually, I'm hungry. I wanna eat yakitori!"

"Yeah sure! But first, we have to go back to your house and leave your suitcase there! You don't want to carry a heavy luggage while enjoying yakitori, right?"

"You're right, Yanagi-chan! Let's go. Ganko-kun let's go!"

"Hai, neechan!" Ganko replied cheerfully.

When they came home, Fuuko quickly unlocked the door of her home and carried her heavy suitcase and pushed it until it was already inside her room. Ganko and Yanagi sat down on the couches.

"Please wait here. I need to change first."

"Yes, go ahead." replied Yanagi

After 5 minutes…

"Let's go and eat!" Fuuko said cheerfully.

* * *

It was almost 7:30 in the evening when they came to the Tokyo Mall. The trio hastily went to the food court. Fuuko and Ganko scanned the food court to choose the best place to eat while Yanagi just saw someone very, very familiar…

"Mikagami-san!" Yanagi yelled and waved her right hand.

Fuuko was surprised when she saw that Tokiya is also there in the food court of the Tokyo Mall. She wanted to leave and eat somewhere else but Yanagi and Ganko already dragged her to the table where Tokiya was eating. Ganko volunteered to order for them.

"What a coincidence…" Fuuko muttered sarcastically.

"Did you say something, monkey?" asked Tokiya

"Quit calling me monkey. How many times do I have to tell you that?" She asked annoyingly.

Tokiya was about to answer back when Ganko came with a tray containing yakitori, yakisoba, sushi and milk teas. "Please for heaven's sake! Stop this bickering for a while! Let's eat." Ganko said cheerfully.

"Ganko's right. So Fuuko-chan and Mikagami-san, let's enjoy this food and forget about this monkey issue for a while."

Fuuko stuck out her tongue at him while Mikagami ignored her and continued eating his noodles.

While eating, Fuuko noticed that scene again. Tokiya and Yanagi were laughing heartily. _Here they go again. _She thought. _When will be the day that Tokiya and I will be like that? _Tokiya noticed that Fuuko was staring at them so he raised an eyebrow. Fuuko shook her head and continued eating her noodles. _Why do I have to keep thinking of that guy?_

_She's really weird these past few days. What is happening to her? _Tokiya asked himself.

After finishing their 3rd stick of yakitori, Yanagi and Ganko stood up and told Tokiya and Fuuko that they will go check the department store and some boutiques to look for clothes. The violet-haired woman tried to stop the two but before she could say something, Ganko and Yanagi already left them. Fuuko sighed.

"It seems like I am stuck with you for the next few minutes…"

Tokiya looked at her then smirked. "Don't you like it?"

Fuuko huffed then looked at the other direction. "What an overconfident fridge boy!" she muttered.

* * *

After 45 minutes…

"Damn! What's taking them so long? Don't tell me they checked even the stock room of each boutique!" said Fuuko.

Tokiya ignored her remark. He was busy reading a message. A waiter approached them and politely said, "Gomen for the intrusion but the food court will close in five minutes. If you are waiting for someone, please wait for them somewhere else. We need to clean up."

Fuuko almost yelled at the waiter who were 'shooing' her and Tokiya away but she controlled her temper. "Ah…I see." She stood up and quickly walked out of the food court while Tokiya followed her.

"Why are you following me?" Fuuko asked angrily.

"Because I will not leave you until Yanagi and Ganko are back. Let's wait for them outside the mall." Tokiya replied firmly.

Fuuko rolled her eyes. _You're just worried for Yanagi. You don't have to tell me another dumb excuse why you're following me! _The violet-haired woman walked faster until they were outside of the mall. They waited for the two near the door.

The mall already closed but there are still no sign of Yanagi and Ganko. Fuuko suddenly remember what Ganko had told her before. She gasped at what entered her mind.

"What's the matter?"

The Fuujin mistress took a deep breath. "Nothing too important, Mikagami. I…I will go home now. I just hope that Ganko is already there because if not-" her mobile phone rang. She quickly grabbed the phone from the pocket of her capri pants to answer the call. "Ganko-kun?"

"Neechan!"

"What the heck do you think you're doing? Why you didn't tell me that you'll go home early?"

"Remember what I had told you before? You and Mikagami-san are a perfect couple. I asked Yanagi-san to go with me in the department store and I told her that we should leave you two. And Yanagi-san is already home, too so…no worries!"

"That's a good joke…" Fuuko replied sarcastically.

Ganko giggled. "Aww come on! Don't be mad! Why don't you use this opportunity to be with him? Seduce him if necessary."

Fuuko blushed at what her foster sister had said. _Good thing he wasn't in front of me! _"Shut up! As a punishment, you will do all the household chores for one week!"

"Sure! I will end this call now! See you later, neechan! Bye!" and Ganko hanged up.

"Ganko-" Fuuko pressed the End button and returned her mobile phone to the pocket of her pants. She then faced Tokiya. "Ganko's already home as well as Yanagi."

"That's good."

"I will go home, Mikagami. I need to take a rest. Oyasumi." Fuuko said before she left Tokiya behind. She was about to walk faster when he went in front of her. "What is it this time?"

"I will walk with you…"

* * *

They were at a park full of cherry blossoms. The two were walking slowly to appreciate the beauty of the pink leaves. If you don't know them, you might be thinking that they were a couple. Neither one of them would like to break the ice. Tokiya decided to talk.

"When we were at Okinawa…you told me that I am your problem, am I right?"

Fuuko glared at him. "Did you accompany me just to ask that question?"

"You don't need to act violently. I was just curious."

_Curious…what a lame excuse! _"I told you before, right? Forget about it! I only said that because you are too annoying at that time."

"I know you got a problem, Kirisawa. You can't deceive me. I can sense that something is bothering. I hope you don't mind if you will tell me, right?"

She felt that tears were about to pour out of her eyes but she struggled to control it. "Why are you so damn annoying? I already told you that nothing's wrong! Got it?"

Tokiya rolled his eyes. "Really? There's nothing wrong? But you are about to cry, my dear. Are you hiding something?"

"Fine…if you really insist…" Fuuko took a deep breath. "I WILL TELL YOU FOR THE SECOND TIME, TOKIYA MIKAGAMI! YOU ARE THE PROBLEM! TO BE HONEST, I AM FED UP! YANAGI, YANAGI, YANAGI! Can't you think of someone else?"

The silver-haired bishounen raised an eyebrow. "What the heck are you talking about? I don't understand."

"You don't understand? Very well, I'll explain! You thought of no one else but your sister, Mifuyu-san! She was already dead for a long time yet you still grieve! And to compensate, you now live as Yanagi's bodyguard! I know you are in love with her! YOU ARE DAMN IN LOVE WITH HER BECAUSE YOU CAN SEE YOUR DEAD SISTER IN HER!"

"Quit talking about Yanagi like that, Fuuko Kirisawa! She's your friend!"

"She's my friend or because you're in love with her that's why you're acting like her knight in shining armor? You don't need to be a hypocrite because I know you're doing this for you failed to protect Mifuyu-san from those Uruha goons!" Fuuko replied sarcastically.

Suddenly, Tokiya slapped Fuuko. The slap he made was so hard, Fuuko's cheek reddened. She touched the cheek where he slapped her and tears started to come out. Tokiya was stunned by what he had seen and he quickly touched her face.

"Fuuko? I…I'm sorry for what I have done…it was not my intention to-" He was interrupted by the violet-haired woman who removed his hands from her face.

"Don't you dare touch me Tokiya Mikagami or else!" Fuuko replied firmly. "I don't need your stupid excuses. I understand. You are affected by what I have said because it is true. And I don't need your sorry either."

"But…"

"Now I know…I don't need to be hopeful. I will just hurt myself if I continue in hoping that you will feel the same for me. You're right. I am a monkey. I am dumb."

"Fuuko, please…"

"Stop doing this to me, fridge boy. Now, leave me alone!" Fuuko ran away from him. She struggled to run faster so that she could get away from him. While running, she kept on crying. Fuuko was still shocked by what happened. Tokiya slapped her.

_I was right after all. He is in love with Yanagi. I should start forgetting him…for good._

Meanwhile, Tokiya remained in the park, still processing in his mind on what he had done to her beloved. He sighed and punched the trunk of a nearby tree. _Damn! I failed…and I've hurt her again and now she's very angry with me. What should I do?_

**A/N: CHAPTER SEVEN DONE! R & R PLEASE! Sorry if Tokiya is OOC! I'll be waiting for your reviews! Arigato and Sayonara! See you next chapter!**

**TBC…**

**Master Thief/Shizuku06/heavenlystrike**


	8. In Grave Danger

**CHAPTER EIGHT-IN GRAVE DANGER**

**A/N: I've forgotten to thank you in the previous chapters. Sorry! And arigato!**

_I am Fuuko. Fuuko Kirisawa._

_I am not Yanagi. I am not Mifuyu either._

_Why do I have to force myself to him when Tokiya thinks only of Mifuyu…and Yanagi?_

_Why do I have to keep on loving him despite the fact that he's in love with someone else?_

_Do I really have to feel this pain to make me realize that I can't make Tokiya fall for me?_

It was already ten in the evening but Fuuko Kirisawa is still outside their home. She doesn't have a plan to go back just yet. She was still shocked by what Tokiya had done to her earlier. _He slapped me. He slapped me because I badmouthed Yanagi. He slapped me because he wanted to protect Yanagi. He slapped me because…he doesn't love me._

She could still feel the pain-not the physical pain she felt from the slap but the emotional pain. He hurt her again. He hurt her without realizing it. He showed to her unknowingly that he wasn't in love with her. He showed to her that he doesn't love her. Fuuko wiped her eyes that were already wet because of too much crying.

He tried to explain to her but she insisted not to do so. _I know…I already know what you're going to tell me. If you will let me hear it…it will just add to the pain I've already felt._

Her mobile phone rang for the nth time but she was still ignoring it. Fuuko wanted to be alone. She doesn't want to be distracted. She doesn't want to hear someone's voice on the other line. She wanted to forget.

_If only I could be numb…I don't want to feel anything. _

_I don't want to feel this anymore…_

Because of this, Fuuko even thought of banging her head on a wall. She is desperate. She wanted to feel nothing. She wanted to forget everything. She wanted to forget Tokiya Mikagami.

_So…a famous quote was right after all…"Never love with all your heart for it only ends in aching."_

_Damn…_

Fuuko shook her head. _Why do I have to keep thinking of him? I should start forgetting him! _

_Goodbye, Tokiya Mikagami…_

_I wanted to tell you this but because of what happened earlier, I'll no longer be able to do so…I'll only keep this to myself…_

_I love you…_

"Good evening, Wind Lady!"

Fuuko was distracted by her thoughts. Her eyes widened by what the stranger had called her. _Wind Lady? But that is my..._She turned around to see who called her by that name. The violet-haired Fuujin mistress' eyes widened again when she saw the person she least wanted to see.

"You?"

The guy wearing a red baseball cap chuckled. "Surprised?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Calm down, Lady. I am here because you and I have an unfinished business."

Fuuko secretly readied her knife and Fuujin. "Unfinished business? What the heck are you talking about?"

The mysterious guy chuckled again. "Correction…you and the Underground Gang." He cleared his throat before he spoke. "BOYS!"

The violet haired woman was stunned when she saw a large number of boys with either baseball bat or paddle in their hands. She showed her knife to them. _Damn! What an unlucky day! It would be great if I would call for backup. _Fuuko slowly walked backwards so that they couldn't see what she was doing. She putted her right hand inside the pocket of her pants and pressed a number very hard. The numbers of her friends are all registered in the speed dial that's why she only pressed one number. She hoped that either Recca or Yanagi answer her call. _Please help me here! Listen and analyze what is happening…

* * *

_

"I love you…" Tokiya muttered. _Damn it! I wanted to tell you that but I couldn't. And now, I already have no chance to say that because…because I hurt you. I hurt your feelings. _

_She's right. I am living in the past. I am still thinking of Mifuyu-san. But I am not in love with Yanagi! What made her think of that?_

_Doesn't she know that it was her that I love?_

_I need to win her back._

_I need to apologize to her._

_I need to tell her that I love her and that I can't live without her…_

_I need to explain…_

Suddenly, his mobile phone rang. He immediately grabbed it on the table beside his bed and looked at the screen to know who was calling him. When he saw Fuuko's name and number registered, he quickly answered it. "Hello, Fuuko? Why did you-" he was interrupted.

"SO THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT, EH? VERY WELL…I AM READY TO GIVE YOU WHAT YOU REALLY WANT!"

Tokiya raised an eyebrow. "What the heck are you talking about--" he heard sounds which he thought were very, very weird. "Fuuko? If this is a joke or a way to have your sweet revenge? Alright, you--" He heard something. It seemed like this was not a joke after all. He heard Fuuko mention Kamaitachi. "Hello? What is happening there? Are you alright? Hello!"

* * *

"KAMAITACHI!"

The flesh-slicing wind from the Fuujin knocked out five enemies who were surrounding her a while ago. Fuuko smirked and then faced the mysterious guy wearing a red baseball cap. "What now, Hanshiro? I've defeated your pathetic goons…it's now between the two of us so be prepared!"

"You're mistaken, Kirisawa."

"Huh?"

Hanshiro snapped his fingers and six more goons showed up and surrounded Fuuko. She smirked again and the goons charged in unison. Fuuko readied her knife and Fuujin once again.

Although she had two weapons, she was still afraid because no one from her friends came to help her. Despite of that, she kept on fighting. _Shit! These six people are far stronger than the twenty boys I've fought a while ago! Fuujin…help me!_

The Kaze no Toma and the four small gems glowed and a tornado appeared, serving as Fuuko's shield from her enemies and at the same time, her weapon. Fuuko smiled devilishly when she saw that it knocked out the six goons. Hanshiro was surprised.

"Well?"

Hanshiro smirked. "I don't know how you were able to do that but that was so damn amazing. But that doesn't mean that I will give up! Now…my elite forces…COME OUT AND FINISH THIS WOMAN!"

"Elite forces?" Fuuko muttered.

Eight more members of the Underground Gang showed up. All male and with knives in each hand. Fuuko prepared herself and closed her eyes. _Where are you my friends? _She quickly opened it and threw shurikens at them. But they only avoided it which surprised the violet-haired woman. "What the heck?" One of them tried to stab her but she was able to duck. She then grabbed this chance to use Fuujin Kamatachi to hit her enemy's arm. After that, she summoned four orbs of wind to hit the other enemies. Because of that, she quickly ran away from them and grabbed her phone to check if the friend she called would tell her that help will come. She was surprised to hear the voice she least wanted to hear…

"Fuuko! Fuuko! Are you alright? Answer me!"

Because she was surprised that it was Tokiya's number that she speed-dialed, she never noticed that the three remaining members of elite force were now near her and surrounding her. One of them stabbed her in her right arm and she yelped in pain. Fuuko used her left arm to punch the one who stabbed her then kicked his stomach. The other goon punched her in her stomach. Fuuko yelped again in pain. She was becoming weaker and she couldn't defend herself anymore. She couldn't even raise her arms to shield herself. _Damn! Why do I have to be this weak right now? I can't call the Fuujin in this condition! _The third member stabbed her in the back.

Tokiya heard Fuuko yelped in pain once again. "FUUKO? FUUKO?" The call suddenly ended and it prompted him to place his phone inside the pocket of his denim pants. _What is happening? I should now go and help her! She's in grave danger! If anything happens to her…_

He tied his long silver hair and quickly grabbed his Ensui. Tokiya hastily turned off all the lights and the air conditioner and then locked the door and the gate of his house before he hopped inside his sports car although he doesn't know where to go to find Fuuko. He then thought of an idea where to go.

_I don't know what is happening. Maybe I should go check if she was already there in her home. I hope she's there and that this call is just a joke! _

_I am really, really worried for her…_

_Fuuko…_

The silver-haired guy drove quickly and went to Fuuko's house, two blocks away from his. He reached the house in just 5 minutes. He went out of his car and locked the door. Tokiya pressed the doorbell button.

Ganko emerged from the main door of the house and was surprised to see Tokiya. "Mikagami-san? What are you doing here?"

"Is…Fu-err, I mean your sister, there?" asked Tokiya

Ganko shook her head. "Gomen but she wasn't home yet. I am so worried for her. I thought he was with you…"

"Yeah but…uh…here's something more important. I got a call from Fuuko!"

"From neechan? Did she say something?"

Tokiya shook his head. "Nope but that call is so weird. I could hear curses, yells, yelps…"

Ganko gasped. "Curses? Yells? Yelps? Did she tell you where she was?"

"She didn't even talk to me. But from what I've heard I think she was involved in a fight because she's using her Fuujin and she…she was hurt so many times!"

"Fuuko-neechan!" Ganko started to cry. "Mikagami-san! Please do something! Please help me find my sister!"

"I must. It's my fault why this happened."

"Huh?"

"That's not important right now, Ganko. The important now is that we find your sister." _Because I'll never forgive myself if anything will happen to you…

* * *

_

Fuuko slowly opened her eyes. The surroundings were all blurred. She wanted to use her hand to rub her eyes but she can't because she felt that her arms were chained in the back of the chair where she was sitting. _What happened? I can't lift my feet, too! _Fuuko tried to remember what happened. _No! _

"Oyasumi or should I say ohayou, Wind Lady because it's already Monday, twelve ten in the morning." a familiar voice greeted her. "How's your sleep, my dear captive?"

Fuuko blinked then checked her surroundings. Three goons are surrounding her and Hanshiro was in front of her, together with another member of the Underground Gang. "Where are we?" She asked angrily.

"We're in our territory. Don't you remember this place?"

"Let's get straight to the point! What do you want from me, Hanshiro?" Fuuko asked angrily.

**TBC! R & R please! Thanks! **

**Master Thief/Shizuku06/heavenlystrike**


	9. Tokiya to the Rescue

**CHAPTER NINE-TOKIYA TO THE RESCUE**

**A/N: Thank you!**

Meanwhile in Fuuko's house, the Hokage Gang gathered to discuss about what happened to Fuuko. Ganko served them with cups of coffee to keep them awake. Recca asked Tokiya what happened after they left the mall but he refused to answer. Domon, who was already losing his patience, stood up and punched the silver-haired guy on the face, much to the surprise of the Gang.

"Damn! If you'll refuse to cooperate, we won't be able to find her and help her."

"Domon-san, please!" Ganko begged. "If we can't force Tokiya-san to open up so be it. What's important now is that we find Fuuko-neechan!"

"Ganko's right, Domon…we must find a way to save our friend." Recca replied as he extends his hand to help Tokiya stand up. "Tokiya, you said you were together until the Mall closed."

"Yes, but we went our separate ways afterwards. And then, I got that weird phone call."

Yanagi took a sip of her coffee. "Maybe she was involved in a fight and she secretly dialed your number so that you could at least let the situation speak for itself."

_Did she really choose me to seek for help? _Tokiya asked himself. "Most probably."

"We could search for her now but does anyone of you know where to look first?" Kaoru asked.

"If only Kaasan is here, she could help us. Her Eikai Gyoku could be a big help to us. It is the only madougu that could locate a missing person" Recca replied. "Unfortunately, she is in Kyoto."

A flame suddenly appeared in front of them. The gang readied their weapons but putted it down when it took form of a person. It was Kagerou. "I know you need my help that's why I immediately left Kyoto."

"Kaasan! When will you learn to use the door?"

Kagerou chuckled. "Now's not the right time to have a grand entrance. We have a beloved friend to save, right?"

"But how were you able to come here so fast? You were in Kyoto, right?" Kaoru asked again.

"Instincts, Kaoru." Kagerou showed her madougu to them. The Eikai Gyoku showed to them where Fuuko was. It was an old abandoned building. "It can't show her exact location. Maybe she was inside that old building. But what is she doing there?"

"Hey! That place seemed very familiar. I don't know why but I think I've seen that abandoned building before." Ganko said.

"Do you where that building was?" Tokiya asked

"Sorry Tokiya-san but I don't know…"

Suddenly, Tokiya's mobile phone rang. Tokiya quickly grabbed it and Fuuko's name and number registered again. He answered it and the rest were all looking at him. "Hello, Fuuko?"

* * *

"Fuuko?"

Hanshiro chuckled. "You're expecting your dear friend to answer, ne?"

"Who is this?" Tokiya asked angrily. "Why is Fuuko's phone in your hands? Where is she? ANSWER ME!"

"Calm down, Tokiya Mikagami. Calm down." Hanshiro taunted. "You'll find out later. By the way, the one you're looking for is here beside me." Hanshiro held Fuuko's chin which irritated the latter. "Wounded…injured…angered…my captive."

"What happened? What have you done to her?"

"Don't be too hasty, my friend or else…your beloved friend will die! You will find out what happened sooner or later."

"Curses! Let Fuuko go or else I'm gonna wring your neck till you could no longer breath!"

Hanshiro chuckled again. "Oh? Is that so? Very well, go here and wring my neck. However, if you'll do that, Fuuko will suffer the consequences. She will be tortured to death."

"Damn…" Tokiya muttered. "Who are you really? And why are you doing this to her?"

"An old friend." He replied promptly. "If you really want to find out, go here in the abandoned building near the cherry blossom park."

"Yes! I'll be right there!"

"Don't leave just yet! Leave any weapons behind! Don't bring any companions with you. NOT EVEN THE POLICE! Disobeying me means the death of your friend." Hanshiro putted Fuuko's mobile phone beside the violet-haired woman's left ear. "Do you want to say anything to your dear friend, Wind Lady?"

Fuuko hesitated but because Hanshiro was glaring at her, she spoke. "Don't be an idiot! Don't go! Forget about me! This is not your problem." She said angrily.

"What the heck are you talking about? I'll go there to save you!"

"FORGET IT--" Hanshiro punched the woman's face.

"Fuuko?"

"Now what? Are you gonna save her? Or are you gonna ignore her and let her die? Fuuko's dying. If you really love your friend, you'll go here."

"I'll go and follow your conditions! But promise me you'll not hurt her. That's my sole condition."

"Good. But if you'll disobey me and you'll go with a companion or if you have a weapon with you, she'll die. Now go!"

"Mikagami-san?"

"I don't know who the heck he is. Fuuko is his captive and to save her…I must go in that abandoned building."

"I'll accompany you!" Recca volunteered. "It'll be better if you have a companion."

Tokiya shook his head. "Sorry but you have to stay. I have to go alone. If I will disobey him, she will die. See you later! Ganko, I promise that I'll bring your neechan home."

Ganko just nodded. "I know you will…be careful."

Tokiya was about to leave the house when Kagerou stopped her. "Your weapon, Tokiya."

"I won't need that."

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT, MIKAGAMI?" Domon asked angrily. "You're gonna go there alone and without a weapon?"

"I don't want her to die. If I'll bring my Ensui, it's like I wanted her to die."

* * *

Fuuko smirked then laughed devilishly. It was already one in the morning but there's no sign of their visitor. Hanshiro asked why she was laughing.

"Tokiya Mikagami is not as idiot as what you're thinking, Hanshiro. He'll not go here unarmed. Or better yet, he'll not go to save me. Tell me, what do you really want from me?"

"Shut up, Lady!" said Hanshiro "And what do I want from you? Your death! You left the Gang! You betrayed us! You are the reason why our gang lost its pride and dignity! And because of what you have done, your death is the best payment. And your friend, Tokiya Mikagami. I wanted to get my revenge on him because he is the reason why I become this!"

"Mikagami? Why? What did he do to you?"

"It doesn't matter! And quit asking too many questions!"

A member of the gang came to them, gasping for breath. "Boss, our visitor is here. Unarmed and alone."

"Good! Bring him here!" Hanshiro ordered then faced Fuuko. "Now what? Your friend's here to save you. How touching."

_Why did you go? You're such an idiot! _Fuuko thought.

The door opened and three persons came in. One of them is Tokiya Mikagami. The two others were members of the gang.

"I'm here as what I've promised! Now let her go!" Tokiya said coldly. He didn't even bother looking at the person he's talking to.

"You always like to rush things. Make yourself at home, Tokiya Mikagami. Don't you remember me?" Hanshiro asked.

Tokiya looked at him from head to foot. "You?"

"Yes it is me, Hanshiro!"

"Did you do this because you want a revenge on me because you weren't chosen to be the President of the Student Council years back?"

"There are so many reasons why I'm doing this to two of you my dear friend but it doesn't matter. What matters most is that I can finally have my revenge on both of you!" Hanshiro snapped his fingers and five members of the gang came out of their hiding places-three unarmed and two with paddles in their hands. They surrounded Tokiya. _Damn!_ He took a quick look at Fuuko who was sitting on the chair-wounded, weak, hands and feet tied to the chair with a chain. _Fuuko…_

Fuuko caught Tokiya looking at her. She looked back but she quickly turned away. _Why is he here? Why he didn't bring the others along to help him? And why he didn't bring his Ensui? What an idiot!_

Hanshiro smirked and approached Fuuko. "Let's play a game, shall we?"

"What are you going to do with him? He's unarmed!" said Fuuko angrily.

The former chuckled "As what I had told him earlier, I'll get my revenge on him."

"I beg you, Hanshiro! Don't you dare hurt him or else!"

"Or else what? You won't be able to help him because you're here…chained…defenseless! Or better yet, surrender that odd-looking bracelet to me. I know it's the source of your unimaginable power, Wind Lady!"

"DON'T GIVE HER YOUR MADOUGU, FUUKO!" Tokiya yelled. One of the gang members attempted to punch him but he avoided it. Hanshiro saw what Tokiya just did.

"Splendid. No one was able to avoid his punches before. Since you refuse to surrender that accessory of yours…I might as well start the game!"

"HANSHIRO PLEASE! He's unarmed!"

"SHUT UP, KIRISAWA FUUKO!" Hanshiro yelled then faced the silver-haired guy. "Do you want to experience pain or do you want to see her die?"

"Damn you! Hurt her or I'm gonna choke you to death! Tell me…what do you want from us?"

"I already told you, right? I want my revenge on you two. I'm almost finished with Fuuko and my revenge on you is just about to start. Boys! Do whatever you want to that silver-haired idiot but don't kill him. Paralyze him if necessary."

_They're weak compared to those Uruha freaks we've fought before. I'm sure Tokiya will be able to knock them out even though he didn't have his Ensui with him…_Fuuko thought.

The fat, bald-headed guy attacked first. He swung his paddle and its target is Tokiya's head. But before the weapon could hit him, Tokiya jumped and kicked the enemy's stomach. _One down. _Tokiya said to himself.

"Who told you that you could fight back, my old friend?"

Tokiya looked at the goons' leader. "What do you mean?"

"Fight back and I'll punch her…even kick her face. What you do is what I'll do to her." Hanshiro replied then smirked.

"Don't follow him, Mikagami! Don't be stupid!" Hanshiro slapped her.

"Are you gonna follow me or are you gonna follow her last wish and let her die?" asked Hanshiro. Fuuko glared at the latter then quickly looked at Tokiya. She was surprise when Tokiya told Hanshiro that he'll not fight back. The latter ordered his minions to attack.

The goons, including the fat bald-headed one, charged towards Tokiya.

**TBC! Sorry if this one sucks…R & R please…**

**Master Thief/Shizuku06/heavenlystrike**


	10. The Real Reason

**CHAPTER TEN-THE REAL REASON**

**A/N: Thanks a lot! I hope you're all enjoying the holidays! (",)**

"AAAAH!"

The gang and Kagerou all looked at Yanagi. Recca quickly went beside her. "What happened? Are you all right, Hime?"

"My head…I…I can sense something…"

Kagerou was shocked by what Yanagi have said. "What do you mean you can sense something?"

"Fuuko...Mikagami-san…"

"What about Fuuko-neechan and Mikagami-san?" the teary-eyed Ganko asked

"I can…feel that they are in danger! In grave danger to be exact!"

Kaoru noticed something at Kagerou's Eikai Gyoku so he quickly called her. "Everyone! Look at the Eikai Gyoku! It's showing what's happening to Tokiya-san and Fuuko-san!"

The gang and Kagerou immediately peeked at the ball. They were all shocked to see Tokiya being tortured by five men while Fuuko is sitting on a chair, hands and feet chained, guarded by another man. Ganko cried again and hugged Kaoru.

"Fuuko-chan! Mikagami-san!" Yanagi cried.

"Why is that silver-haired freak doesn't fight back? With or without his Ensui he can fight and finish them off! He must remember that he defeated stronger people before!" Domon said angrily.

"I don't like this. We've got to do something. Tokiya's alone and Fuuko can't fight because she chained! Domon, Kaoru, follow me. We'll all go to that place!"

"Yes!"

"No problem, Recca-san!" Kaoru replied. He readied his madougu. He held Ganko in her shoulders. "Don't worry this will end soon!"

"Th-thanks!" Ganko muttered and she fainted.

"Ganko!" Yanagi yelled. "Recca…be careful."

"I will." Recca replied. "By the way, if I'm not mistaken that abandoned building is near the cherry blossom park, right?"

"Yes...from what I've heard." said Kagerou

Recca nodded and together with Kaoru and Domon, they went out of Fuuko's house to save both Tokiya and Fuuko.

* * *

_I don't like this…Tokiya is now…very weak. If this'll continue…he might die!_

_Why is he doing this? Why did he go here? I told him to forget about me, right? Why he didn't bring his Ensui to have a better chance of knocking those slugs off!_

_Or to paraphrase the question, why he isn't fighting back? He's a skilled warrior! He can beat them even without using his madougu!_

_He's such an idiot! He should've ignored this other idiot's threat!_

_Huh?_

Although her hands are tied to the back of the chair with a chain, she was able to grab the Oni's Tsume from the pocket at the back of her pants. She lowered her head so that Hanshiro couldn't see her smirk. _I just hope he wouldn't suspect that I'm doing something incredible._ Fuuko is having a hard time, she tried to remove the Kaze no Toma with her other hand and keep it on the other pocket of her pants and then slowly inserted the Oni's Tsume on the empty central spot. _Success! _She said to herself.

Hanshiro noticed that Fuuko is not watching what his goons are doing to Tokiya, who was not fighting back ever since the five members of the gang attacked in unison. He lifted her face with his right hand and smirked. "Why not watch the show, Wind Lady? Don't you want to witness your dear friend's death? Are you bored?"

"Shut up!"

"Hmmm…what if I join the show? Maybe you'll enjoy it if I'll join!"

Fuuko's eyes widened and looked up at Hanshiro. "DON'T HURT HIM PLEASE!"

He chuckled. "Protecting your friend, eh? But you can't do anything because you're here-chained and also, you're now weak! I better go now, my old friend. I need to join the show to please you." He left Fuuko and he started to torture Tokiya.

On the other hand, Tokiya already had a lot of wounds, bruises and injuries. He feels that he's already weak and will pass out anytime but he said to himself not to give up just now. _I have to protect Fuuko…I won't forgive myself if any harm would befell her._

"Kaze no Tsumi!" Fuuko muttered. _I hope this works!_

The 3 white claws that came from her Fuujin successfully broke that chain. Fuuko felt that she can now freely use her hands so she grabbed this chance to break the chain on her feet. After that, she quickly went to the place where the Gang is torturing Tokiya. Fuuko grabbed the fat, bald-headed one and punched his face much to the surprise of the others.

"Damn!" Hanshiro muttered.

Tokiya, although injured and weak, managed to fight back. He knocked out the two other minions which angered Hanshiro.

After she knocked out the fat guy, Fuuko breathe heavily. _I'm too weak. I became this tired after I've knocked out just one, powerless idiot._

"I don't know how you were able to do that, Lady."

Fuuko gasped. Hanshiro was behind her, his gun poked at the side of her head. "Hanshiro stop this for heaven's sake! You already got what you want."

"SILENCE, INSOLENT BITCH!"

"No…" Tokiya muttered. _I must do something. _He saw a wooden paddle on the floor. He immediately grabbed it and charged towards Hanshiro. The former hit the latter's head which gave Fuuko the opportunity to use Kamaitachi. The blonde guy was knocked out. Again, Fuuko breathed heavily.

"Fuuko…are you alright?" asked Tokiya.

The Fuujin mistress preferred not to answer his question. Instead, she pushed Tokiya away which surprised him. "Fuuko?"

He finally got why. There was another minion who attempted to hit him with a wooden chair but Fuuko pushed him away to save him. She tried to dodge but it was too late. Her back was hit and it was a powerful blow.

Tokiya quickly stood up and kicked the minion's stomach and it passed out as well. He quickly went beside Fuuko to check on her. He held her arms. "Fuuko…"

"You're such an idiot, Tokiya Mikagami. I told you to forget about me. I told you not to go. Why, Mikagami? Why did you let those freaks torture you? Look at yourself…you're injured I think." She said with a very weak voice. "Just because you saved me…it doesn't mean I've already forgiven you." Fuuko said one last time before she closed her eyes.

_She fainted. _Tokiya sighed and caressed her face. "I know you're still mad at me. I'm very sorry. How can I ignore you? You're in danger. I don't want anything bad happen to you."

* * *

"Where am I?" Fuuko asked. She noticed that she is wearing a white dress. "Why am I wearing this?" She checked her surroundings. _This is the cherry blossom park. _Fuuko said to herself. Bad memories came back which brought tears in her eyes. She noticed someone near the tallest cherry blossom tree. It was Tokiya. Without a second thought, she immediately approached him. "What are you doing here?"

"To say goodbye…"

"To say goodbye? What are you talking about?"

"You said…you're mad at me and that you don't want to see me anymore."

"Tokiya…I…"

"I have to go. Please take care of yourself."

"No, Tokiya! I implore you to--"

* * *

"NO!" Fuuko got up and looked at her surroundings. Yanagi and Ganko are sitting beside her bed. "Yanagi-chan? Ganko-kun? Where are we?"

"ONEECHAN!" Ganko hugged her older sister. "I'm glad you're fine! Sorry for what I have done. If I didn't do that…"

Fuuko smiled weakly. "You don't need to apologize. It already happened."

"How do you feel?" asked Yanagi

"I…I'm fine I think. Thanks for being here, Yanagi." Fuuko replied as she hugs her friend.

"No problem, Fuuko-chan! The important thing is you're alright. Recca and the others saw you and Mikagami-san in the abandoned building, both passed out. But you, Domon said, when he saw you, you're half-dead. How's your back?"

"It…still hurts. I think it'll take a little while for it to heal." Fuuko replied. _But the wound in my heart…it will take forever for it to heal. _"Where are the others? I want to thank them."

"They're in Mikagami-san's room." Ganko replied. "I think you're hungry already, neechan. Do you want to eat?"

"Uh…yeah, sure, Ganko-kun…I felt like I haven't eaten for ages."

* * *

"How's Fuuko?"

"She's fine. But her back will take a while to recover because of the hard blow she received last night." Recca replied. "She's half-dead when we found her last night while you just passed out. I think her former gang members tortured her to death."

"Former gang members? You mean she joined their gang before?" asked Tokiya

"Yes. She joined for some reason. She became notorious in Tokyo University. Fuuko became popular as the Wind Lady because Fuujin was with her while she's doing her dirty job." Domon said.

"What happened? Why did she quit?"

"I don't know the exact reason but I heard that it's because her professor gave her a failing grade and that she won't be able to qualify to enroll the following school year unless she quits."

"Haven't heard about that…" Tokiya muttered

"Because Fuuko became a different person after you left to study abroad. After she quitted…our friend's real personality returned. Wait a minute, Tokiya…I thought you were in touch with her!"

_That's because I am too nervous to ask her, Recca. _Tokiya thought. "She hasn't said anything about that. She always told me that she's doing fine…that's all. I didn't bother going into the details."

"I see." Recca replied. "We've got to check on Fuuko. See you later, Tokiya."

Tokiya nodded. After Recca and Domon left his room, he sighed and stared at the window. It was raining outside. _I knew nothing on what happened to her these last five years. And…she's mad at me because of our argument. _

_How can I win her back?_

_I need to tell her how much I love her._

_I can't afford to lose her._

_She is the real reason why I came back here._

**---**

CHAPTER TEN DONE! R & R please! Sorry if they're all OOC.

**TBC…**

**Master Thief/Shizuku06/heavenlystrike**


	11. Conversations

**CHAPTER ELEVEN-CONVERSATIONS**

**A/N: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! Summer blues and school didn't allow me to update my fics OMG! Anyways, here's the update! Enjoy! (",)**

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER: Tokiya rescued Fuuko after Hanshiro called the former. Fuuko sustained serious injuries that were intended for her savior. The two were found by the gang unconscious and were both brought to the hospital.**

_Tokiya decided to pay his beloved monkey a visit in her room._

"_Mikagami-san!" Ganko greeted Tokiya "Uhm…are you here to visit oneesan?"_

_Tokiya nodded. "Yes…I wanna talk to her."_

_Ganko looked at her sister. She was still sleeping. She looked back at Tokiya "I'm sorry, Mikagami-san but oneesan is-"_

"_What do you want?" it was Fuuko. She just woke up._

"_I just want talk to you, that's all." Tokiya replied coldly "If you don't want then…"_

"_Ganko-chan, please leave us alone for a while…" _

_Ganko nodded "Hai, oneesan." She went outside then closed the door of Fuuko's room. _

_Tokiya sat down on the chair beside Fuuko's bed. "How are you?"_

"_I feel better now…physically." Fuuko said coldly. "What do you want to discuss? If you're here to annoy me, better get lost. Don't tell me you're currently suffering from amnesia and that you've already forgotten what happened before this bullshit fight."_

"_Fuuko, I…I just want to tell you that it was just an…" _

"_That it was just an accident? Ah, so you slapped me by accident? Very good…very, very good excuse, Tokiya Mikagami!." Fuuko replied sarcastically "Fuck! I already heard that excuse a million times, my dear. I'm very, very tired of it!"_

"_No…I…I mean…I…"_

"_Leave!"_

_Tokiya looked at her, straight in the eyes "Huh?"_

"_Didn't you hear what I've said? I said leave! I don't wanna any of your explanations or excuses. Or to be very honest, I want you OUT OF MY LIFE!" _

"_Fuuko! What the hell do you mean by that?"_

_Fuuko avoided his eyes, trying to control the tears "Just leave me, please."_

"Ne-san? Are you alright, ne-san?"

Fuuko was surprised. It was Ganko. "Huh? Ah…yes…of course! I'm…alright. You need something, sis?"

Ganko shook her head "No. I just noticed that you were too quiet. Anything wrong?"

The violet-haired woman looked away from Ganko "Nothing…"

"Is it about Mikagami-san?"

Fuuko looked back at her, with eyes wide in shock "It's not about him! What made you think that I'm thinking of that ice man? For your information, I won't dare think of him even of his minute cells!"

Ganko chuckled then jumped happily "Then, I was right after all! YOU WERE THINKING OF HIM! I should tell Yanagi-san about this!" She walked away happily. She was about to go to her room and get her phone when Fuuko grabbed her on the collar of her shirt. "Let me go onee-san!"

She let go of Ganko then held her shoulders. "Who are you gonna call, sis? Ghostbusters?"

"I said, I'm calling Yanagi-san and tell her that you were thinking of Mikagami-san!" Fuuko raised an eyebrow then smiled devilishly which confused the younger lady. "Onee-san? Why are you smiling like a devil?"

Fuuko chuckled. "Nothing. By the way, sis, I heard that a young guy will visit you today."

Ganko blinked. "Young guy? Who the heck will visit me?"

"Aw come on Ganko! Don't deny it! A young man who owns the madougu Kougan Anki and goes by the name Koganei will visit you today and you'll go out together."

Ganko blushed "ONEESAN!" She looked away from her "Uh…how did you find out?"

The older woman laughed this time "It doesn't matter how I found out. Shouldn't you be beautifying yourself because any moment now, Koganei-kun will visit you? Hmm?"

"NE-SAN!" Ganko pouted "You're just changing the subject!"

Fuuko's smile turned into a frown "Please, talk about anything but him. Can't you think of any good topic to discuss?"

Ganko was shocked to hear that reaction from her sister. "Are…are you mad?"

"No…but I just wanna tell you that I don't wanna talk him. Please don't mention anything related to that icy guy."

The younger woman blinked, confused and curious why her sister said that. But knowing Fuuko, she never dared to ask her because it may anger her even more. Instead, she approached her and hugged her. "Sis, I don't know what your problem with him but if you need a friend, I am here. It was the least thing I could do for you."

Fuuko smiled weakly and hugged Ganko back "Thanks for understanding me, sis."

Recca was busy reading a newspaper when the doorbell rang. Thinking that it was his Hime who visited him, he immediately stood up, ran towards the door then opened it.

* * *

"HIME!" Recca greeted cheerfully. "I'm so glad you--TOKIYA?"

Tokiya interrupted Recca "I'm not your Hime, sea monkey."

"STOP CALLING ME A SEA MONKEY, WILL YOU?" shouted Recca "By the way, what are you doing here? Come inside! If you wanna eat, just open the fridge or the cabinet."

Tokiya entered the house then sat down on the couch. He then crossed his arms. "I just found out something. I know you know everything."

"Huh? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Stop acting that you know nothing, sea monkey. You know what happened to the other monkey, right?"

"Damn, stop calling me a sea monkey or else I won't tell you what I know!" Recca said angrily. "May I know why you are so damn interested about your _beloved _monkey?" Recca grinned.

"Please…I'm just asking. Quit joking and start talking. Be serious unless you want me to stab you with a knife." Tokiya replied coldly.

Seeing Tokiya's seriousness in what he said earlier, Recca stopped teasing Tokiya. "OK, so what do you want to know?"

* * *

"Why you didn't tell Mikagami-san about it?" asked Yanagi.

Yanagi and Fuuko met in a coffee shop to talk. In all of her friends, Yanagi is the one she considers her best friend. She knows almost all about her, except for one thing: that she loves Tokiya Mikagami and until now, she stills loves him though she knows the fact that it was Yanagi whom she really loves and that his life is already dedicated to her, the look alike of his late sister, Mifuyu-san.

"Why should I? I know he won't give a damn even if he finds out."

"Are you sure?"

Fuuko blinked, after taking a sip of her cappuccino "Huh? What do you mean?"

Yanagi chuckled "You may not notice it but he do cares…especially for you."

Fuuko blushed "Quit joking, will you?"

The brunette chuckled again. "You know, Fuuko-chan, he does care for you. He won't bother go to that dangerous place to save you, remember?"

"I thank him for that but it doesn't mean that I'm THAT special to him."

"I'm not done yet, Fuuko-chan!" Yanagi pouted. "If you're not special to him, how come Mikagami-san accepted you as a date?"

Fuuko's eyes widened then she looked at Yanagi "HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?"

"It doesn't matter how I found out. For now, all I want is for you and Mikagami-san to be a couple."

Fuuko's face becomes redder. "What the fuck are you talking about, Yanagi-chan? That is impossible!

"Please, monkey, keep quiet for once. Your voice annoys me." A familiar voice said in a sarcastic tone.

Fuuko was shocked. She knew whose voice is that.

**END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN. R and R please. **


	12. Under the Sakura Tree

**CHAPTER TWELVE-UNDER THE SAKURA TREE**

**A/N: Thanks! **

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER: Fuuko still thinks of Tokiya but denies it. Tokiya went to Recca to ask him about Fuuko's past. Yanagi and Fuuko chatted in a café when Tokiya suddenly came.**

"What the fuck did you just say, you walking chunk of ice?!" Fuuko asked angrily "You'll suddenly join our conversation and then tell me to keep quiet?!"

Tokiya sighed then rolled his eyes "I almost forgot that I was talking to a monkey." He muttered to himself. He sat down on the empty chair between Fuuko and Yanagi. Yanagi smiled at him.

Fuuko took one last sip of her cappuccino before speaking, "I heard that…"

Yanagi just laughed nervously then suddenly came up with an idea for them to be together. "Uhm…I have an appointment with the dentist. I'll leave you two here. See you later!" She stood up then quickly exited the café. Fuuko called her but Yanagi ignored her.

Fuuko sighed then rested her back on the chair. "Guess I'm stuck with this chunk of ice once again. I see another hour of excitement." She looked at Tokiya, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Why? Is there something wrong? Am I not allowed here?" Tokiya called the waiter then ordered café latte and sponge cake. After the waiter left, he looked back at Fuuko "Wait a minute I thought pets are not allowed here."

"Why did you ask?" Fuuko replied calmly. She did her best to stay calm to avoid any argument.

"Because I was wondering why you, a monkey, was allowed inside this place." Tokiya replied sarcastically.

"Quit calling me monkey!" Fuuko replied angrily but Tokiya just ignored her.

When Tokiya's order came, he temporarily forgets that near him is _his _monkey then started eating. Meanwhile, Fuuko watched him eat. Tokiya noticed that someone is watching him. He looked at Fuuko but the latter quickly looked away. He smiled when he saw her reaction. Her face was beet red. _You're so cute when you're blushing._

_Damn? Why am I looking at him? _She asked herself. She didn't bother looking at him and instead, focused on the view outside. _Why do I feel tense when I'm around him?! _She thought. _I never felt this before. Was it because we haven't patched things up? _Her eyes, opened wide in shock. _I've forgotten that…I'm still mad at him…and that I haven't forgiven him but why did he act like nothing happened between us? I really don't understand him! _After about several minutes of thinking, she stood up and picked up her handbag. "I…I need to go. Bye, Mikagami." She didn't wait for him to respond. She immediately left.

Tokiya quickly took his last bite of sponge cake, grabbed some money from his wallet then exited. _I must talk to her! _He said to himself. Because of her unique hair color, he was able to find her immediately. _Why is she running away?_ Without a second thought, he ran towards the direction of Fuuko.

_Why am I running away from him? As if he's stupid enough to follow me. _Fuuko said to herself. She stopped running then took a deep breath. She sat down on the nearby bench to rest.

"Mind if join you?"

She looked to know who it was. Once again, it was Tokiya Mikagami. "What the heck are you doing here, you chunk of ice?"

"Isn't it obvious? I followed you."

"Why bother following me? Don't tell me that you need a pet at home and you're thinking of me as the perfect pet. I'm sorry, I am not a pet!"

Tokiya sat down beside her. "Please shut up for a while and let me rest. I didn't know that monkeys are fast runners." He placed his hands on the back of his head and rested his back on the bench. "Let me take a nap first."

_What the heck is he doing here? Why did he follow me? What does he want from me?" _She asked herself. _Why are you bugging me? I wanna forget you but you keep on showing yourself to me. Can you just leave me alone…my Mi-chan?_

For several minutes, the two didn't say anything. No one bothered to say something or to start a conversation. They were just there on the bench, sitting beside each other.

After a long time of silence, Tokiya finally talked to break the tension…

"You didn't tell me anything."

Fuuko looked at him, with confusion in her eyes. "Didn't tell what?"

"You didn't tell me that you decided to be a gangster."

"So what? Will it change anything? Will it change your life if I tell you? Will it affect you?"

"I called you when I was in America to ask you if everything's fine with you, if you're doing well in the university or whatsoever but nothing. You told me that you're fine, that you're doing well, that you have no problems but about you joining the gangster…nothing you didn't tell me anything about it. Why, Kirisawa? Why you didn't tell me about this? We're friends, right?"

_Friends? So I'm just a friend to you after all…_Fuuko thought. "Don't change the topic, Mikagami. I asked you before. Will it affect you if I tell you that I joined a gang?"

"Answer my question first before I answer yours."

Fuuko struggled to control the tears in her eyes. She tried to open her mouth to start talking but no words were coming out. Tears were about to come out of her eyes. She decided to stand up and run away from him once again.

"Damn that monkey! Running away is becoming her habit!" Tokiya muttered. He stood up and followed Fuuko. _And following her is becoming my habit! Am I still hoping that she will love me the way I love her? And why is she avoiding me these past few days? Was she still mad at me? _

_Will she forgive me?_

_Will I be able to tell her how much I missed her? _

_Will I be able to tell her how much I love her?_

_Will she love me back?_

_Will I be able to spend the rest of my life with her?_

_Fuuko…I wanna tell you something but you always run away from me…when can I tell you that I do love you?_

Fuuko, who's still busy running away from Tokiya, turned her head to see if he was following her. _Like he's stupid enough to do…_she stopped her self-talk when she saw Tokiya running as well, trying to catch up with her. _Damn him! Why did he follow me? _She ran faster and faster till she got exhausted. She stopped running to catch her breath. She held on to the trunk of the sakura (cherry blossom) tree as a support.

Meanwhile Tokiya was already behind Fuuko. He took a deep breath first before he started to speak. "Running away is becoming your habit. Ever since I came back from America, you did nothing but avoid me."

Fuuko knew he was behind her but she didn't look at him. "And what do you want me to do then?" She asked sarcastically "I am not one of your fan girls for your information."

"Please, Fuuko, stop your sarcasm."

Her eyes opened wide in shock. _Fuuko? Did he just…call me by…my name? _Fuuko slowly turned around and faced Tokiya. He was serious now, as if he was telling her that no more running away this time because there'll be a serious discussion. "What is it that you need? You keep on following me…are you starting a new job as a stalker?"

"I said stop your sarcasm."

"I will only stop when I want to stop, Mikagami. Now, tell me what do you want from me and why did you bother following me?"

"I know you're still mad at me and I just want to talk to you. Fuuko…it was accidental."

Her eyes opened wide again. Then sighed and avoided his eyes. "Accidental? So you slapped me because there was a mosquito that was trying to suck my blood? Nice excuse."

"For the third time, stop your sarcasm."

"Do you really think I would buy your excuse!? Don't be so stupid, Tokiya Mikagami. You did it because what I said that night is actually true and you're guilty!"

"I'm sorry."

Fuuko looked back at him, with tears now running down freely on her face. "Sorry? Sorry was all you can say? You know, Tokiya? I don't really mind if you slap me because I'm already used to physical pain. I can actually forgive you for that. The reason why I can't forgive you is because of the emotional pain you gave me." She took a deep breath again "You wanna know why? It's because I love you, Tokiya! I love you and I feel so damn jealous because you have all of your attention to Yanagi!" It took Fuuko about 30 seconds to realize that she actually told him her true feelings. _Damn! Now what do I do?_

Tokiya didn't say anything. He, too, was shocked by what Fuuko had told him. Instead, he pulled her closer to him and locked her in a tight embrace. Fuuko was surprised by his actions. What surprised her even more are the words that she never expected to hear from him. Words that she secretly hopes to hear from him.

"I love you, too."

**END OF CHAPTER TWELVE. Sorry if they're all OOC. R and R please! Thanks!**


	13. Approval

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN-APPROVAL**

**A/N: Thanks a lot! I really appreciate your reviews!**

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER: Tokiya came. Yanagi suddenly made an excuse to leave Fuuko and Tokiya alone. After what seemed like an endless chase, they finally said their true feelings to each other.**

Tokiya slowly opened his eyes. Today is a new day, he thought. He looked sideways to stare at the sleeping violet-haired woman beside him. _This and the following days will be different from now on. Very different. _He said to himself and smiled. Beside him is the woman he loved the most. He has never been this happy ever since his sister, Mifuyu, died.

He kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you" and smiled. The smile on his face was different. It was real and sincere. _You made me very happy. _He was about to get out of bed to take a bath when Fuuko moved. She finally woke up.

"Good morning, Mi-chan!" Fuuko greeted him. She smiled.

He greeted her with a kiss. Tokiya smiled back at her and stroked her hair. "You know, I've never been this happy."

Fuuko smiled at him "Yeah, me too. I never thought that…uh…" She looked away from him and tried to find the exact word to say. She looked back at him then giggled. "Never mind."

"Hmm? Are you trying to say something?"

She quickly shook her head "Nothing! I just said never mind, right? Just forget it."

Out of impulse, he tickled her on her sides "Well, I'll make you spill the beans."

Fuuko laughed out loud, tears are now coming out of her eyes. "Stop it Mi-chan!"

"I'll never stop till you tell me!"

"STOP IT!!!! I'm gonna tell you!" She feels that she was about to die from too much laughing. Tokiya stopped and let Fuuko catch her breath. After taking one deep breath, she hugged Tokiya. "Fooled you! You really think that I would tell you!"

"You want me to tickle-attack you again? Hmm?" His hands are ready to "attack"

She kissed his forehead and looked at him, straight in the eyes. "I just want to tell you that I'm happy. That's all. Satisfied?"

Tokiya wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him "Me, too." He gave her a deep, passionate kiss on her lips. After the kiss, Tokiya tried to kiss her neck but Fuuko stopped him.

"Something wrong?"

Fuuko shook her head and stroked his long hair. "We can do this some other time. I need to go home. We'll talk later, ok?" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "By the way, can I use your bathroom?"

He nodded then he thought of a good plan and smirked at her. "Why don't we go take a bath together?"

Fuuko just smiled "You really don't want to miss an opportunity ne? Okay, wish granted."

* * *

"She's not there, Yanagi-san?" Ganko asked. Last night, Fuuko didn't come home and this made Ganko worry. The following morning, she called all of their friends to ask if her sister stayed at their homes.

"Yeah, Ganko-chan. Fuuko-chan didn't go here last night. She didn't call you?"

Ganko shook her head, as if she was talking to Yanagi face-to-face. "Nope. She didn't even send me a message to tell me that she'll not come home. Thanks, Yanagi-neechan."

"Okay. Just call me if you need anything. Goodbye."

After ending the call, Ganko took a deep breath. _Where did she went and why she didn't call last night?_ She looked at the phone again. _Only one remaining number to call. I know it's impossible that she'll stay in Mikagami-san's home but it won't hurt if I ask, right? _She picked up the receiver. The young lady was about to dial the home number of Tokiya when she heard two people talked outside the door. _Eh? Who could that be?_

Ganko went towards the main door to check who they were. She slowly opened it and instead of greeting the two, her eyes opened wide in shock. "Neechan?" was the only word she could say but it seems like she wasn't heard by the two people who were still busy.

* * *

"I told you, right? I'll talk to you later, Mi-chan!" Fuuko said. His arms are around her waist. He held her tight as if not wanting to let go of her.

"But Fuuko…"

Fuuko sighed and smiled. She stroked his long, silver hair. "I promise. I will talk to you."

Tokiya finally gave up on persuading Fuuko to be with him for the rest of the day. "Okay I give up."

She chuckled lightly then messed up his hair. "I didn't know that you were like a kid asking his mother to stay."

He didn't answer. Instead, he leaned his face closer to hers and tried to steal a kiss from her but before his lips could touch hers, he heard Ganko speak.

"Good morning Fuuko-neechan! Good morning Mikagami-san."

Both Tokiya and Fuuko's faces turned white when they heard Ganko speak. Like a couple of thieves who were caught in the act, they immediately distanced themselves to each other.

"Good morning!" They both greeted Ganko who had her arms folded and her right eyebrow raised.

Fuuko chuckled nervously "Oh! Are you waiting for me, sis? Sorry if I didn't come home and sorry for not calling you immediately. You see, I…uh…hey! Mi-chan!"

Tokiya looked back at Fuuko then winked at her. "Bye!"

Fuuko sighed. She looked at Ganko and again, the violet-haired woman chuckled nervously. "You see, I…"

"Have you eaten your breakfast?" Ganko suddenly asked.

"Uh…no…not yet…"

* * *

"I really like this pancake. Thanks, sis! You should cook more often. You know that the way through a man's heart is through his stomach, ne? Try cooking for Koganei-kun the next time he visits you, okay?"

Ganko just nodded while Fuuko continued to eat. Ten minutes later, the older woman finally finished eating her breakfast. "Thanks for the breakfast, sis!"

"You're welcome, oneechan." Ganko replied coldly. She and Fuuko stood up and started to clear the table. Fuuko was about to start washing the dishes when Ganko stopped her.

"Hmm? What's your problem, sis?"

"Let me do it, oneechan." She said coldly.

Fuuko stopped scrubbing the plates. She washed her hands and wiped them with the dry towel nearby. She then folded her arms and faced Ganko.

"I just noticed something, Morikawa Ganko."

"What is it?" The blonde-haired girl is busy scrubbing the plates.

"Ever since I came home this morning, you are so damn cold to me like I did a terrible sin to you. Do you have a problem, sis?"

Ganko shook her head, but still, she didn't bother to look at Fuuko. "Nothing."

"If there's no problem with you, how come you're acting strange? Is it because I forgot to call you?" Fuuko asked again.

"Do you love him?"

"Hmm? Do I love whom?"

"You know who I am referring to right, Fuuko-neechan?"

Fuuko suddenly blushed. Ganko looked at her and giggled. "Guilty as charged."

"GANKO!"

Ganko giggled at her. "I thought you said a few days before that you won't dare think of him even of his tiny cells."

Fuuko's face is now as red as a tomato. "I know I said that before but…you just don't know how much I love him. I love him and I only said it because I know you'll tease me if I tell you the truth."

"I knew it! You were just lying when you said that before!" Ganko said while wiping her hands.

"Sorry. I lied because it's necessary. I love him but I knew that it will never be reciprocated."

"But that was before, right?" Ganko smiled "You and Tokiya-san truly love each other. You were just both afraid to admit it. I told you before, you and he can be a perfect couple, right?" Ganko held her sister's hand. "Tell me, does he love you the way you love him?"

Fuuko smiled then nodded happily. "Yes. I know it. I felt his love for me."

"Are you happy with him?"

"Yes."

Ganko then hugged her sister. "As long as you're happy, I am also happy. Just be sure that he'll not hurt you because I'll never forgive him if he did."

Fuuko, now teary-eyed, thanked her sister. "Thanks a lot, Ganko-chan. You are the best sis in the world."

The blonde girl let go of Fuuko. "I was so damn worried about you, neechan!"

Fuuko chuckled. "I am sorry."

"You know? I called almost everyone except for Mikagami-san!"

"I am sorry. You know…I was thinking of so many things and I forgot to think that I should call you."

"Did something happen? Hmm?" Ganko looked suspiciously at Fuuko.

Fuuko blushed then laughed nervously. "Of course nothing happened! What made you think that something incredible happened last night?"

The violet-haired woman's statement made Ganko more suspicious. "Then how come you didn't come home last night, Fuuko-neechan?"

"Uh…well…it's because…I…uh…"

"See? For the second time, you are guilty as charged! You can't hide everything from me forever you know!"

"Okay, okay, you win!" Fuuko replied. She was still blushing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tokiya went to the cemetery to visit Mifuyu. He laid down the basket of red roses on his sister's grave then stayed in front of her grave to "talk" to her.

_How are you, Mifuyu-neesan? I hope you are doing well, wherever you are. _

_I've finally met her. The one that I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with…_

_She was no ordinary girl, I told you._

_At first I thought we'll never be together but I was wrong. I was so happy when she told me that she also feels the same way._

_I love her…and I can't imagine life without her._

_Just wait. I'll introduce her to you. I am sure that you will like her. _

After the "conversation", Tokiya grabbed the phone from his pocket and dialed Fuuko's number. At the third ring, Fuuko answered the call. Tokiya smiled.

"Fuuko? Can I see you?"

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN DONE. Sorry if this sucks. R and R please!**

**By the way, this story will end soon. I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed and supported this fic! I really, really appreciate your support. Yeah, I know I am repetitive but I am really grateful that you read this one. See you soon! **


	14. A Visit

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN-A VISIT**

**A/N: Thanks a lot! You know, I have started writing the first chapter of my new FoR fic but my brother deleted the folder where it was saved together with some of my mangas T.T Anyways, here's the brand new chapter. Enjoy! I'll just reread the manga inspiration of that fic!**

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER: Finally happy in each other's arms, Fuuko and Tokiya spent a night together. The following morning, Ganko approved their newfound relationship which made Fuuko very happy. Tokiya, meanwhile, visited Mifuyu's grave and "told" her about the new woman in his life.**

"Mi-chan…"

Tokiya looked at her. "What is it?"

"It's raining you know. Why do you want to see me? Do you miss me already? Hmm?" Fuuko asked teasingly. A while ago, Tokiya called Fuuko and asked her if he could see her. She asked why but he didn't answer. Under the rain, they walked together, while sharing an umbrella.

Tokiya just smiled. "You can say that but that's not the only reason why."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You see…I visited a certain someone today before I called you. I told her that I'll bring her to you today."

_Her? _Fuuko asked herself. She then looked at him suspiciously. "Who's her?"

"You'll find out later. Let's go."

They continued walking together under the rain. Fuuko has stopped bothering him. She was very suspicious about what Tokiya had told her earlier. _Her? Who's her? Don't tell me he'll introduce me to his wife? _Fuuko's eyes opened wide in shock. _Tokiya? Are you hiding something from me? _

"We're here." Tokiya said.

Fuuko didn't notice that they already reached their destination. For the second time, she was surprised. _A cemetery? _The violet-haired woman looked at Tokiya. "Uhm…why are we here? I thought we're going to see someone."

He smiled at her. "Let's go. I guess she's waiting for you." They started to walk inside the cemetery. Fuuko had no idea who they are going to meet or why they are here. She just followed him, her hand holding his, still with an umbrella held together to protect them from the rain.

Tokiya stopped walking. Fuuko wondered why. He looked at her then showed a grave. "She is the person I want you to meet. I know she's dead but I know her soul's here, watching for us."

Fuuko read the inscription on the grave. _Mikagami Mifuyu. _She read the name on her mind several times until she finally realized who she was. "Your…older sister?"

Tokiya nodded "Yeah."

Fuuko was embarrassed. She thought Tokiya was going to introduce another girlfriend or even a wife. "I…I am sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"I…I thought that you're going to introduce me to some other woman. I was suspicious when you told me that. I never thought that the woman you're referring to…Mifuyu-san."

Tokiya chuckled then hugged Fuuko. "Now you know who I am referring to. You know, there are only three women in my life. First, my mother…second, Mifuyu-neesan…" He didn't notice that the umbrella was no longer in his hand. It was in the ground. Now, they're both soaking wet.

"And the third woman?"

He stroked her violet hair. "Do I need to state the obvious?"

Fuuko smiled and she gave Tokiya a kiss. They now completely ignored the rain. After that, she knelt down in front of Mifuyu's grave to "introduce" herself to Mifuyu. Before she could "speak" to Mifuyu, Fuuko looked at Tokiya. "I am nervous. What should I tell her?"

Tokiya smiled. "Just tell her what you usually tell other people when you introduce yourself. Tell her everything about yourself."

"But…what if she won't be pleased with what I'm going to tell her?"

"Relax. Just be yourself." Tokiya again offered an encouraging smile.

"But, Mi-chan…"

"I think I know what to do to lessen your nervous." Tokiya replied. He knelt down beside her and kissed her forehead. He then looked at Mifuyu's grave. "Hi oneesan. She is the woman I just mentioned to you a while ago. She told me that she was so nervous. I don't know why but here she is. Fuuko…"

Fuuko nodded nervously. Seeing what Tokiya did, she smiled then proceeded to formally introduce herself to Mifuyu.

"Uhm…I am…Fuuko. Fuuko Kirisawa. I work as a meteorologist and weather reporter in a certain news program and…I am your brother's girlfriend." Fuuko took a deep breath before speaking once again. "You know, I never thought of falling in love with him because he was distant, cold, and arrogant plus he always calls me monkey which I hate the most." She didn't know that Tokiya was laughing silently. _She was actually nervous at first but now…she's starting to talk about her life…and me._ He told himself.

There was silence for a while, as if Fuuko was waiting for Mifuyu to respond. After several seconds, Fuuko continued to talk. "I don't know why but I started to fall for him. Of all men in the world, I fell in love with him. I just told myself that it was better than falling in love with Domon." Tokiya chuckled but Fuuko was so focused on "talking" to Mifuyu that she didn't even hear his chuckle even if he was there beside him.

"Then one day, I found out that he was going to leave to study in America. To be honest, I was so depressed when Recca told me about it. I told myself that he was unfair. He didn't bother telling me. I was totally depressed because I thought that he'll stay there for good and he had left me behind here in Japan. I was heartbroken and because of this, I became a gang member, thinking that it'll help me ease the pain and lessen my anger, and frustration. At that time, I was already a first year college student."

Silence once again overtook. Tokiya was surprised when he finally found out the true reason why Fuuko became a gangster. _So it was me. That's why she never told me about it._

"Then, a professor told me that if I don't quit being a gangster, he'll use his power as the Dean to kick me out of the university. I was shocked and afraid because I'm gonna lose that rare opportunity to study. It was then that I opened my ears once again to Recca and others, my true friends, and decided to finally quit the life of being a gangster. I know I was going too far but this is the truth. I can't help but blame Mi-chan for almost ruining my life. But, my feelings for him never changed one bit. I love him so much and I can't imagine life without him or being with someone else. I guess I'll go on live but it'll never be the same as now. For me, Mi-chan…no, Tokiya is my life. I don't know what to say anymore, Mifuyu-san. All I know is that I love him so much.'' Fuuko looked at Tokiya. "Sorry…now, I'm done."

"I didn't know that I was the reason why you became a gangster. I am sorry. I should have told you of my plans. At that time, I realized that I like you and if I see you before my flight, it might help me change my mind about leaving."

Fuuko shook her head then smiled. "I know you always wanted to study in America. I now understand. Maybe, I was just too selfish back then."

He didn't say anything. Tokiya just stared at Fuuko for several minutes before he spoke. "Thanks."

Fuuko smiled. "Let's go. We might get sick. We're already soaking wet."

Tokiya nodded. He stood up first and then, he offered his hand to help Fuuko stand up. She stood up and noticed that the sun was shining brightly in the sky. A rainbow also appeared. "Look! The rain already stopped. And a rainbow also showed up." She looked at Tokiya and noticed his smile. "What is it? Why are you smiling?"

"This is the sign." Tokiya replied.

"Sign?" Fuuko asked

"Mifuyu-neesan likes you."

Fuuko blinked "I…I don't understand."

"This may sound stupid but I actually did. You know that a while ago, I already visited Oneesan. I talked to her then I mentioned you to her. I asked her for a sign to find out if she likes you or not. It was already raining at that time. I told her that if she likes you, the rain will stop." Tokiya remembered what he asked his sister a while ago

_Oneesan, I know this may sound stupid but I'm going to ask you for a sign. If you like her, then the rain will stop and the sun will shine brightly. I hope you will like her. I just love her so much and I don't know what I'm gonna do if you'll not like her. _

Tears are starting to come out of her violet eyes. "Does it mean that she likes me?"

Tokiya nodded then locked her in a tight embrace. "Yes."

Fuuko couldn't control the tears anymore. The moment he hugged her, she finally let the tears to run down freely. Those weren't tears of sadness but rather, tears of joy. "I'm so happy. You know, when I told Ganko-chan about us, she didn't get mad about it. In fact, she was happy."

"I'm glad to hear that." He lifted her face and gave her a deep kiss. Fuuko willingly responded.

**END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN. Sorry if this chapter was mushy and they're both OOC. It's necessary LOL**

**Okay, I know it was a short chapter. You know what to do, right?**


	15. Confession

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN-CONFESSION**

**A/N: Thanks! I know I've said it many times but it's all I can say because you read, appreciated, and reviewed this particular fic of mine. Anyways, I dedicate all of my fics to everyone ;) Here's the latest chapter. Enjoy!  
**

**SUMMARY: Tokiya introduced Fuuko to Mifuyu. After she talked about herself, the rain stopped, the sun shined brightly and a rainbow appeared, a sign from Mifuyu that she likes and accepts Fuuko. **

"Fuuko-neechan! You're soaking wet!!!" Ganko-chan told Fuuko when she opened the door and saw her sister very wet although she had an umbrella with her. "What's the use of umbrella you brought?"

The violet-haired woman chuckled nervously "Something happened!"

Ganko left for a while then came back with a dry towel then gave it to Fuuko "Whenever you're with Mikagami-san, something always happens. I sometimes think that you're already starting to plan a family."

Fuuko blushed when she heard Ganko's remark. "We just went out. What's wrong with that?"

"Then why are you soaking wet? Hmm…?" Ganko asked teasingly

"Uhm…well…it's because I…"

Ganko giggled. "Whatever. Just go inside and take a nice, warm bath."

Fuuko went to the bathroom to bathe as what Ganko suggested. She took of her clothes, opened the faucet to fill the bathtub with warm water and went inside the tub to start her bath. She soaked herself in to enjoy the warmth and at the same time, to relax. "Aah! The joys of warm bath…" She remembered the happenings just now. Tokiya told her that he loves her too. They spent a night together and the following morning, they took a bath together. "I still find it awkward to have someone join me inside a bath tub and bathe together. But I enjoyed every single moment of it." She muttered then chuckled softly. The happiest part of the day is when Tokiya introduced her to his sister and how Mifuyu-san showed a sign that she liked her. "I feel that I am the happiest woman in the world. I have a good career, I have good friends, a good sister, and most of all, I have him—the most important man in my life. Life has never been this good!" Fuuko closed her eyes to reflect on these happenings.

_I love him and life won't be the same without him. The crying days have ended. I'll no longer cry and hope for Tokiya to feel the same. I know that what he feels for me is true. I wish that this happiness will last forever. _

Fuuko's thinking moment was interrupted when Ganko came in, with a cordless phone in her hand. "Forgive me for bothering you, Neechan but you got a call."

Fuuko opened her eyes then looked at Ganko. "Who's that?"

"It's Recca-san!"

Fuuko told Ganko to hand over the phone. Ganko gave the phone to her then she exited the bathroom to let Fuuko have her privacy. "Hello, Recca? Fuuko here!" Fuuko greeted the caller cheerfully. "A get together in your home?"

"Yes! If you're not busy though…" Recca replied

"No, no, I'm not busy! Today's Sunday so I'm free. I'll come and bring Ganko along."

"That's good! Well, see you later! I'll call the others!" Recca hung up.

Fuuko putted the phone in the nearby sink and continued her bath. _A get-together again in Recca's house, eh? Will he come? _Fuuko chuckled softly. _I'm missing him again. I'm becoming crazy because of this. _She finished her bath so that she could go to Recca's house for the get together.

* * *

"MY DARLING FUUKO!!!!!" Domon yelled when he saw Fuuko in the gate together with Ganko. He was about to welcome Fuuko with a big hug when Fuuko used a rolled newspaper to whack Domon's head. Domon massaged the part where Fuuko hit her then went away. Recca, who was in the door and saw what the wind child did, laughed like there's no tomorrow.

Ganko chuckled nervously "Uhm…you sure know how to handle him, right, Fuuko-neechan?"

"Yeah, of course! He was already like that since forever."

"Does he already know?"

Fuuko knew what Ganko was talking about. She quickly shook her head. "He doesn't know yet."

"When will you tell him about it? You know that he can't forever bug you like this."

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just have to find the right time to tell him about this."

"Fuuko-chan! Ganko-chan!" It was Yanagi.

"Yanagi!!!" Fuuko greeted her friend happily. She approached her then hugged her. "I missed you!"

"Hey! Easy! We're just together yesterday, you know!" The brunette replied happily. She pulled herself away from Fuuko to greet Ganko. "Hi Ganko-chan!"

"Hello! How's your work, Yanagi-san?" Ganko asked politely.

"Never been better! You know, Fuuko, Ganko-chan, I've just been promoted as the head of Pre-School Department. I'm so happy! However, it gave me less time to teach the kids. Good thing, the Principal allowed me to teach a kindergarten class in the morning. You know that I love teaching so much!"

Fuuko clapped her hands in happiness. "I'm so glad to hear that, Yanagi. Soon, you'll be the Principal!"

Yanagi laughed. "That'll be good but if I have to choose between teaching the kids and being Principal, I'll still choose teaching."

Fuuko hugged Yanagi. "Aww, that's our Yanagi! Speaking of teaching, Ganko wanted to become a teacher just like you."

"Really? Wow! That's good to hear! Anyways, let's eat! Kaa-chan and I prepared something for all of us to eat!" Yanagi said cheerfully.

"Uhm…Ganko…if you're going to eat go ahead! I'll eat later!"

"Something wrong, Fuuko-chan?" Yanagi asked

Fuuko quickly shook her head "Nothing. I'm not hungry yet. You go eat without me. I'll join later don't worry!"

Yanagi and Ganko left Fuuko and together, they went inside Recca's house to eat. Domon, too, went inside. Fuuko, meanwhile, remained in the yard not because she wasn't hungry yet but because she was waiting for _him_. "Where is he? I'm sure they won't forget to invite Mi-chan." Fuuko muttered. She sat down on the bench to rest. Because she was busy waiting for him, she didn't felt that someone was approaching from behind her. Fuuko didn't hear the footsteps, too because the mysterious person was walking like a cat. When he was already behind her, he quickly wrapped his arms around her chest and…

"I missed you!" Tokiya whispered on Fuuko's ear. He kissed her cheek.

Fuuko was shocked by what Tokiya did. But, she liked it. She turned around to give Tokiya a quick kiss on the lips. "I was surprised. Did you come here earlier than I?"

Tokiya sat down beside her. "I just came."

"Huh? But I didn't notice you enter from the gate."

"Let's just say I entered here like a thief."

Fuuko pinched Tokiya's stomach. "Ah! Now I know why you asked me if I'm here already. You did it to attack me from behind."

"That hurts!" Tokiya replied. "I didn't attack you. I just hugged you."

Fuuko hugged him. "Then let me do this as my revenge." She leaned closer to him and gave him a kiss. Tokiya responded. He wrapped his arms around her neck. They broke apart to catch their breaths after the long kiss. Tokiya held Fuuko's waist this time so that he could kiss her neck. His lips was about to touch the target body part when someone suddenly interrupted them.

"This is not the place to do that, you know." It was Recca. Yanagi gasped and covered her mouth with her hand when she saw what they were doing. Ganko and Kaoru had the same reaction as Yanagi.

The couple quickly separated. Fuuko laughed nervously while Tokiya grunted and folded his arms across his chest. Their faces were as red as tomato.

* * *

"I can't believe it! You two!? A couple already?!" Kaoru asked. "Man, I didn't know that Tokiya-niisan was so quick when it comes to women."

Recca laughed. "Quick? We're friends for five years yet he only got her now."

Fuuko wanted to punch both Recca and Kaoru but she tried to keep her cool. Yanagi, who was sitting beside her, chuckled softly.

"If you'll keep on talking, I will call the Wildlife Department and tell them to bring you back to the forest, you nosy monkeys." Tokiya replied coldly.

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT A MONKEY!!!!" Recca and Kaoru both yelled. Tokiya just shook his head. Ganko just slapped her forehead.

Tokiya sighed and shook his head "Two monkeys disguising as humans flock together."

For the second time, Recca and Kaoru yelled angrily at Tokiya. "I SAID I AM NOT A MONKEY!!!"

Domon, however, didn't say or do anything. He stood up and went out. Recca, Kaoru, Tokiya and Ganko didn't mind him. Yanagi asked him where he was going but he didn't answer her.

Fuuko stood up "Domon!" She tried to follow him but Tokiya held her hand to stop her. "But, Mi-chan…Domon, he…" Tokiya shook his head. The violet-haired woman understood and she sat down. Fuuko took a deep breath. _I should have told him about this firsthand. I knew he was going to be so damn upset once he finds out that I have a boyfriend. And it turns out that my boyfriend is our friend. _Yanagi tapped her shoulders. She turned right to look at the brunette. "Yanagi…"

"Just leave him alone."

"But…"

"He was obviously very surprised that you already got a boyfriend." Recca replied. "You didn't tell us about this. If we didn't catch you kissing outside, we won't find out. Tell us…since when?"

Fuuko looked at Tokiya. Tokiya just nodded at her. She looked back at Recca and the rest of the gang. "Just…yesterday. I won't go into the full details but…it happened, you know. I love him and he loves me. I was planning to tell you guys about this but…you caught us."

"What about Domon-niisan?" Kaoru asked "Everyone knows that he's very much in love with Fuuko-neechan. Now that she's got a boyfriend, I'm sure he'll be heartbroken. He saw that scene right?"

It was Tokiya's turn to speak. "We already planned to tell this to Domon first but…you already knew before we got the chance to tell you about this."

There was a moment of silence. Afterwards, Yanagi suddenly hugged Fuuko. Fuuko was surprised. "I'm so happy for you, Fuuko!"

"Well," Recca started "As long as you two are happy, we're happy, too." Recca glared at Tokiya. "I'll never forgive you if you make Fuuko cry!"

"What will you do if that happens?" Tokiya asked

"I'll burn you alive!" Recca replied "Remember that she's my best friend!"

Tokiya stood up and grabbed Fuuko's hand. "I know you'll say that but remember this…I love her and I can't afford to hurt her. I am happy and I can't imagine a life without her. If you're satisfied with what you've just heard, allow us to leave."

Fuuko didn't know what to do. She looked back at Recca, Yanagi, Kaoru, and Ganko and waved goodbye at them. The wind child laughed nervously. "Uhm…see you later guys! Ganko-chan! You can stay here if you want." After that, Fuuko and Tokiya exited Recca's house together.

Yanagi giggled. "Fuuko-chan and Mikagami-san are so happy. I can see it in their eyes."

Recca smiled. "Yeah…you're right. I've never seen them this happy. Until now, I can't believe that Tokiya actually said he loves Fuuko. But as long as they're happy, I'm also happy. Are you with me, Yanagi?"

Yanagi nodded then hugged Recca. "I am."

**END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN. Reviews, please! XD**


	16. Two Men, One Woman

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN-TWO MEN, ONE WOMAN**

**A/N: Thanks, again! **

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER: The Hokage gang had a get-together in Recca's house. During the get-together, Recca and the others caught Fuuko and Tokiya kissing. The gang confronted the two and they admitted that they're officially a couple, which surprised everyone, especially Domon.**

At a certain bar…

"Another glass, you moron!" the drunk big guy ordered.

The bartender laughed nervously "Uhm…but sir, you are already drunk. In fact, you already drank eight glasses. If you continue drinking, you might…"

The big guy grabbed the concerned bartender on his neck then gave him an I-don't-care look. "Just give me my glass of beer, you hear?! I don't care if anything happens to me! NOW GO! Give me my beer!" He told the latter angrily.

The poor bartender nodded nervously. If nervousness could kill, the bartender would have died right now. "Ah…of course, sir. I'll give you your order right now just let me go." He replied politely. The big guy let him go. The bartender poured beer on the large glass then immediately gave it to the demanding and drunk customer. "Here's your ninth bottle of beer, sir. You have been warned, sir. I'm just concerned for you." And he left him in order to serve the other customers.

The big guy, none other than Ishijima Domon, immediately drank the beer after the bartender gave it to him. Today, he allowed himself to immerse in vast amounts of alcoholic drinks, hoping it would lessen, if not remove, the intense pain he was feeling. _I love her. How come he chose the fridge boy over me? _He thought. It was a very painful scene. His beloved Kirisawa Fuuko caught in the act kissing Mikagami Tokiya. For years, he was secretly wishing that one day, he could kiss her. He loves her yet she ignores him. She just ignores him then she will punch, kick, whack, or laugh at him, thinking his almost everyday love confession was a joke. _My love for her is not a joke. It's real. I love her ever since we're in junior high. She may be a 'juvenile delinquent' back then but I didn't care. I love her. I loved and accepted her for what she is. I don't understand why she chose that icy brat over me. What's with him that I don't have? _After finishing drinking his ninth bottle of beer, Domon immediately fell asleep because of dizziness. However, his mind was still filled with her-the one and only woman that he loved throughout his life.

* * *

The following morning, in Tokiya's room…

Fuuko and Tokiya had their intimate moment together when someone knocked on the door like crazy. Fuuko asked Tokiya if he had any idea on who the early morning visitor was.

"I don't know. I'll go down and see." Tokiya exited his room and went downstairs. "Just wait up, will you? You don't need to destroy the door." He muttered. Upon opening the door, he saw a big, muscular, guy who's very familiar to him. "And just what the hell a gorilla's doing here this early?"

Domon didn't respond. He quickly punched Tokiya in the abdomen. Domon's punch was weak because of grogginess but it was powerful enough to hurt Tokiya "What the hell do you think you're doing, gorilla? Why did you punch me?"

Domon didn't answer. He glared at him. Tokiya glared back at Domon. "I didn't know that gorillas are so violent during early mornings." He said sarcastically. "You still haven't answered my question. Tell me why the hell are you here and why did you punch me?"

"It's for taking Fuuko away from me!" Domon said angrily. "You know how much I love her!" He tried to punch Tokiya's face but Tokiya successfully sidestepped, avoiding his powerful punch.

"You're drunk. You should go home and take a rest." Tokiya replied as he avoided more punches from Domon. He had the urge to fight back but because of Domon's current state, he tried not to. He never fought with a weak fighter.

"Shut up! Are you telling me that because you're afraid to fight me, girly man?" Domon asked as he continued to punch him, one punch successfully hit Tokiya's face.

Already angry with his comrade's actions, Tokiya stopped avoiding his punch and started to fight back. They went outside to avoid destruction and damage of the house while fighting.

Both Tokiya and Domon are still very good in fighting, successfully hitting and avoiding each others' punches and kicks. Tokiya ignored the fact that Domon is drunk and is suffering from hangover.

"Hold it right there!" A familiar voice yelled.

The two immediately stopped fighting upon hearing her voice-the voice of the woman they both love-Fuuko.

"Fuuko?" Domon called. He was surprised to see Fuuko in Tokiya's house. "What are you doing here in this brat's house?" He pointed at Tokiya.

"Now's not the right time for that. Answer my question. What are you doing here? And why did you attack Tokiya?" Fuuko immediately approached Tokiya and inspected his face. "Mi-chan? Are…you alright?"

"I'm fine. You should ask him instead." Tokiya replied, pointing at Domon.

Fuuko approached Domon, disappointment obvious on her face. "Domon…"

Domon ignored the wind child. He approached Tokiya. He didn't say anything. It was Tokiya who spoke first. "If it is talk that you want, rest first. I don't want to talk to a groggy, drunk, gorilla." Tokiya said. Fuuko suddenly glared at him.

"Mi-chan!" Fuuko then looked back at her big friend "Just don't mind his remark. He's right. You should take a rest first. You're drunk."

Domon ignored Tokiya's sarcastic remark. He grunted and walked away without bothering to say goodbye to the two.

"Domon…" Fuuko muttered.

Tokiya approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder "He's serious. He really loves you, Fuuko. If his love for you is a joke then he won't come here and punch me."

"I should have told before that it was him that I don't love…and that he's just a friend."

Tokiya gave Fuuko a weak smile and ran his fingers through her hair. "Don't worry I'll settle everything, okay?"

Fuuko smiled back. "Thanks."

"Do you want to eat first before you go back home?"

Fuuko smiled again and pinched his nose. "If you're the one that's gonna cook!"

Tokiya entered the house. Fuuko immediately followed him. "I didn't know that monkeys can be so demanding. To think that Mikagami Fuuko is the one who should cook for me."

Fuuko's eyes opened wide, obviously surprised at what Tokiya had just told her "Hey! I'm not Mikagami Fuuko yet! Do you actually think that I already want to marry you? You think too highly of yourself, Mi-chan!"

"Please, monkey. I know you love me so much that you already wanted to marry me."

Fuuko blushed. She quickly smiled and punched him playfully in his shoulder. "Shut up!"

* * *

Later that afternoon… 

"I almost thought of rushing to your house again." Domon said when he saw Tokiya approaching him. "Don't worry my mind's clear enough to talk with you civilly."

"That's very good then. If Fuuko hadn't meddled, I swore I could have chopped you to pieces." Tokiya replied. "What is it that you want that you almost destroyed my house?"

"Stop acting like a dumb, clueless brat. It doesn't suit you." Domon replied calmly, trying to control the anger "It's about Fuuko! One question, one answer…do you love her?"

* * *

"I'm so glad to see you again, Fuuko-san. I'm actually surprised that it was you who visited me. Do you have a problem with your dates, Fuuko-san? Just tell me and I'll be more than willing to help you."

"Ayame-san…" Fuuko started "I am not here because I had a problem with my dates. I stopped dating."

Ayame almost dropped the cup. "You stopped? But why? Are you no longer interested in Mikagami-san? Did you have an argument?"

Fuuko shook her head. "No. In fact…" She blushed. The wind child felt that her cheeks have warmed up and she quickly looked away from Ayame, the matchmaker "…Tokiya's my boyfriend already."

Like a teenager, Ayame giggled upon hearing the news. "Really? I'm happy for you, Fuuko-san! I almost thought of giving up on you that's why I stopped calling you. I am again successful."

"Please…don't be so damn proud. You only did a small part on our relationship. But, I'd like to thank you. Thank you for bringing me closer to him." Fuuko checked her wristwatch "Gotta go now. Thanks for the time!" Fuuko said happily. She stood up and quickly went out of the coffee shop.

"I am happy for you two." Ayame muttered.

* * *

"Damn…" Fuuko murmured "I just hope those two won't start another punching session. I swear I'll use my Fuujin on them once I saw them hurting each other again!" 

When she came to the park where Tokiya and Domon met, she was surprised to see that there is no punching session or verbal argument between the two men. It looks like they had an agreement on something as manifested by their handshaking. Curious, Fuuko hid in a tree and watched from afar.

Let's go back to Tokiya and Domon…

After their handshaking, Domon glared at him suddenly. "I know you love her but I still doubt you. Are you sure you really love her?"

"How many times did you ask me that question today?" Tokiya asked angrily "I already told you that, right? Are you deaf? For one last time, I'll tell you. I. LOVE. HER. I love her. There, happy now?"

_He is sincere. He's telling the truth. He really loves her. _Domon thought. "I'm just making sure." Domon replied calmly. "Remember that I'm always around to keep an eye on you. Make her happy or else, I'll break every single bone in your body."

"Whatever." Tokiya muttered. He turned around to walk away when someone blocked his way. It was Fuuko. "What are you doing here? I thought you had an important appointment today."

"Isn't it obvious, Mi-chan? I came here because I am so damn worried that you might start another fight. I know you!" She said.

"Stop nagging me like you are my wife." He replied. "Do you really think that I would start a fight with a gorilla?" Tokiya shook his head.

She smiled again at him. "I'm just making sure." She then approached at Domon, who was still there, watching the couple's bickering. "Domon!"

"Fuuko, I…" He immediately bowed down at her, which surprised the wind child. "…I'm sorry for what I've done. I hope you forgive me. I love you so much I got hurt when I found out that you have a boyfriend now."

Fuuko chuckled. "Stop this. I understand why you did that. In fact, I am grateful."

Domon looked at her "Grateful?"

She nodded "Because…even though I rejected you many times, you're still here for me. You were a true friend, Domon. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings unknowingly. I thought…it was just a joke but I now know. You're serious about your feelings for me but I'm not just the woman for you. For me, you're a great friend, nothing else."

"Do you love him?" Domon asked

Fuuko looked at Tokiya and then quickly looked back at Domon. "Yes."

Domon looked at her, straight in the eyes. _She was telling the truth. She seems very happy. _He thought. He then patted Fuuko's shoulders "You are happy, I am now happy, too. Just tell me if he'll hurt you. I'll come to kick his ass for you."

Fuuko chuckled again. "Thanks…Domon." She then patted Domon's shoulder. "Don't worry, one day, you'll find the woman just for you."

He didn't answer. Domon nodded at the couple then left. This time, he walked away happily, knowing that his beloved Fuuko is in good hands and that she's happy with him, Mikagami Tokiya. Seeing sincerity in his eyes when Tokiya told him he loves Fuuko, Domon is now one hundred percent sure that Tokiya will love her and make her happy.

**SECOND TO THE LAST CHAPTER DONE! Review or I'll not post the last chapter! ): **


	17. I Didn't Forget

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN-I DIDN'T FORGET**

**A/N: Thanks a lot for reading, reviewing and supporting my first multi-chaptered FoR fic! This would not have been possible if you haven't encouraged me through your reviews. You all know who you are! C:**

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER: Domon was at first hurt knowing that his beloved Fuuko has a boyfriend but seeing Tokiya's sincerity in admitting his love for her, Domon lets go of her and sworn to protect Fuuko should Tokiya tries to hurt her. **

**WARNING: Some scenes are so mushy…you might die LOL**

Kirisawa, I mean, Mikagami Fuuko's diary entry on the night before her 5th wedding anniversary…

_Who would have thought that I, the tomboyish Kirisawa Fuuko, will actually get married? And of all the men in the world, I married him…the resident ice block of Hokage…Mikagami Tokiya._

_After one year of happy relationship plus constant bickering, he proposed to me. At first, I thought he was just joking. But knowing him, he was serious about asking me. I was hesitant, knowing that it's been only a year since we started our relationship._

"_Mi-chan…" My eyes were still fixed on the beautiful diamond engagement ring._

"_What? Are you gonna marry me or what?" He asked. It's obvious that he's tired of waiting for my answer. "Just simply tell me yes or no."_

"_Are you sure? Maybe you're just surprised…" Of course, I wanted to marry him. It was something I've always wished for ever since I realized that I love him. Afraid? Yes. I was afraid that one day, he'll tell me that he no longer loves me and he'll leave me and then he'll marry another woman. I just want to make sure. I want him to be sure that it was me that Tokiya wanted to marry._

_He held my hand, squeezed it then he smiled at me "I would not ask you this if I am not sure, right? Fuuko, we've been through a lot…all I wanted now is to spend the rest of my life with you. Now, tell me, will you marry me or not? Because I'm gonna give this to someone else."_

_Without second thought, I quickly answered yes. He teased me that I only told him yes because I was afraid that he'll actually give it to someone else should I reject his proposal. I shook my head. "I wouldn't say yes if I am not sure, right?" I just returned to him what he asked me before. I hugged him tight. That day, I was so happy…and until now, I am happy. I am happily married with the only man I've loved…for five years. Plus, we have a very cute son. He looks like a male version of me with silver bluish hair. Tokiya doesn't know it yet but…I'm 2 months pregnant with our second child._

_Tomorrow is our 5th wedding anniversary. I already have a gift for him. Yes, my gift to him is this baby inside my womb. I never regretted that I married him. I am very happy. For me, being with him and our children is enough for me._

_That's all for now…I need to go to sleep now. _

_Fuuko_

After closing her diary and keeping it in the drawer, Fuuko went on their bed. She gave Tokiya a light kiss on his forehead. She smiled. _I love you. _After that, she finally putted herself to sleep, with smile on her tired face.

* * *

The following morning… 

"Ohayou." Tokiya greeted his wife and kissed her on the cheek. He knelt down and hugged his four-year-old son, Akio. Akio hugged back his father. "Are you done eating, kid?"

Akio nodded happily. "Are we going to school now, Daddy?"

Tokiya messed the neatly combed silver bluish hair of his son. "Yeah…just wait for me in the car, okay?"

Fuuko knelt down to fix her son's hair. "Messing his hair is becoming your hobby." After neatly combing Akio's hair, she kissed him on the cheek. "There. Mommy now fixed your hair. Go to the car and wait for your Daddy. Be good in school, okay?" Akio kissed his mommy on the cheek then happily exited the house. Fuuko stood up and wrapped her arms around Tokiya's neck. "Do you know what day it is today, Mi-chan?"

"Don't you know? Today's Wednesday. Why did you ask?"

Fuuko suddenly glared at Tokiya then turned away from him. "Are you going home for lunch or what?" She asked coldly. _Damn him! How come he doesn't remember this most important day? _"…'cause if not, I'm gonna bring you your bento box later in the office."

_She seems weird today. _He thought. "I have a lot of work to do today. If you don't mind, bring the bento box later." Tokiya noticed that his wife held on to the counter for support. "Are you alright, Fuuko?"

The violet-haired woman quickly shook her head. She used her free hand to touch her forehead. "I…uhm…I just feel dizzy. I didn't get enough sleep last night." _This is what I hate…morning sickness. _"You better go now…Akio's waiting for you."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah...I'll be fine. You should worry about your son. If you'll not go now, he'll be late for his class!" Fuuko replied.

Tokiya gave Fuuko a goodbye kiss before he left her on the kitchen. After Tokiya and Ako left, Fuuko slammed her hand onto the counter in anger. _How dare him! How come he doesn't remember the day we got married? _Then, Fuuko suddenly vomited, expelling from her mouth what she ate earlier. Fuuko quickly opened the faucet to wash out all that she has vomited in the sink, and then rinsed her mouth. She took a deep breath before she started preparing the bento box that she's going to bring to her husband.

* * *

"Good afternoon, ma'am!" The receptionist greeted the visitor politely "Do you have an appointment, ma'am?" 

"I wanted to talk to your boss, Mikagami Tokiya."

"I see. May I get your name, please?"

"Mikagami Fuuko." She replied.

The receptionist's eyes opened wide as well as her mouth in complete shock. "Mikagami…Fuuko?"

"Yeah…I'm his wife. Is there a problem with that?"

The receptionist laughed nervously "Ah…of course there's no problem with that. I was just surprised. Let me call the boss now." _Mikagami-sama is already married? And with this hag? Heck, I'm far more beautiful than her! _The receptionist thought. She dialed a number. After the third ring, the personal assistant of Tokiya answered. "Mikagami-sama's wife is here downstairs." She said politely

"Oh? Let her come here. Mikagami-san already told me that she'll come."

After ending the call, the receptionist putted down the receiver back to its cradle and looked at Fuuko. "Mikagami-sama's assistant told me that you can now go to your husband's office, ma'am. If you don't mind, I--"

"No need. I already know the way." Fuuko replied and already headed to the elevator.

The receptionist stuck out her tongue after the elevator doors closed. She sighed in frustration for she found out that her beloved Mikagami-sama is now happily married.

* * *

Fuuko opened the door. Tokiya's personal assistant, Syuichiroh, greeted her upon entering "I'm so glad to see you again, Fuuko-sama. It's been a while, ne?"

Fuuko chuckled "Drop the –sama, will you? I am not the empress of Japan."

"Forgive me…it's just that I respect you so much because you're the wife of the CEO."

"Whatever. Is Tokiya inside?"

"Ah yes of course, Fuuko-sama. Let me accompany you to the office."

"I already said drop the –sama, right?" Fuuko muttered. She headed towards the other door. Syuichiroh entered first. Fuuko patiently waited.

"Mikagami-san, your wife is already here."

Tokiya looked at his assistant. "Really? Tell her to come inside."

"Hai!" Syuichiroh bowed and exited. "Fuuko-sama, you may come inside."

"Thanks." Fuuko entered Tokiya's office and closed the door. "Here's your lunch."

Tokiya stood up and kissed Fuuko on the cheek. "Thanks…for the lunch."

"You still don't remember don't you?" Fuuko asked, after giving the paper bag with bento box inside to her husband.

"What?"

"I asked you before you left, right? About...the day today…you…you really don't remember it, Mi-chan? I…hope...I hope you didn't totally forget because…this day is very important for me…for both of us."

Tokiya simply shook his head. "I'm sorry but I really don't remember."

Fuuko, like what she did earlier, glared at her husband and turned away from him. "Enjoy your lunch." She was about to open the door when Tokiya hugged her from behind. "Wha—what do you think you're doing?"

Tokiya rested his chin on Fuuko's head. "Nothing…I just miss you."

Fuuko rolled her eyes and removes Tokiya's arms around her chest. "I'll go now. I have to fetch Akio in the school."

"See you later then. And don't forget to go home early."

Fuuko's eyes opened wide and she turned to look at him "You know…not only you've forgotten this important day but you've also become weird today." Fuuko opened the door, exited and closed it angrily. Tokiya simply chuckled. _I didn't forget, of course._

* * *

_Damn that Tokiya! How come he has forgotten this very important day?! _Fuuko asked herself angrily. She took a deep breath and continued writing. Several minutes later, she crumpled the paper and threw it towards the door angrily. However, someone entered her office and was hit by the crumpled paper on the forehead. "Fuuko-san, I'm…ouch!" It was Amy, Fuuko's personal secretary, who became the victim of Fuuko's rage. 

Fuuko looked up to see who spoke and was surprised to see Amy massaging her forehead. "Amy! Are you hurt? I…I'm sorry." She stood up and approached her secretary. "I didn't know that you're there. Sorry."

"Ah…it's alright, Fuuko-san." Amy replied politely. "Forgive me for meddling with your personal affairs, Fuuko-san, but do you have a problem?"

Fuuko sighed and asked her secretary to sit down. Amy sat down on the nearby swindle chair while Fuuko sat on the couch. "Not a real problem. I was just disappointed."

"Why? Is it related to your work?"

"No…" Fuuko looked at her. "Just forget about it. Anyways, why are you here?"

"Oh…well, Fuuko-san…someone actually delivered a bouquet of flowers." Amy went outside and came back with a bouquet of white roses with lavenders. She handed it carefully to the violet-haired woman. "It's so beautiful, Fuuko-san." Amy complimented

Fuuko stared at the bouquet for several seconds. "Yeah…you're right." She checked if there was a card. To her surprise, there was no card. "Uhm…do you know who sent this to me?"

Amy shook her head "Just the delivery guy, Fuuko-san. I asked him but he didn't answer. Maybe, it was from your husband. I'll continue my work now, Fuuko-san."

"I see…thanks again." Fuuko replied. After Amy closed the door, she stood up and went back to her table. Her eyes were still fixed on the bouquet. _Do you really think that I'll forgive you by simply giving me flowers, Mikagami Tokiya? _

Until now, she's wondering why her husband asked her to come home early.

* * *

5:00 PM, Mikagami Fuuko's office…

Fuuko is busy talking to someone right now. And that someone happens to be her husband, Mikagami Tokiya.

"Yeah, yeah I'm gonna go home now, Tokiya! I still don't know why you're asking me all of a sudden to go home. Wait a minute, how's Akio?" Fuuko asked.

"He's fine. He's reading his homework."

Fuuko pulled her computer's plug out of the socket. "That's…good then."

"Aren't you going to ask me how I am?"

Fuuko rolled her eyes as she exited her office. She looked at Amy and waved her free hand to say goodbye "Why should I? I think you're fine so there's no need to ask."

"Whatever. Just go home…now."

"You don't need to tell that to me again and again. I already told you, right? I'll leave the office and go home. Bye." She replied. She pressed the button to end the call and placed her cell phone inside her handbag. Fuuko exited the building then went to the parking lot. The moment she found her car, she unlocked the door and hopped inside to drive home, with bouquet of flowers she received a while ago placed in the backseat.

30 minutes later…

Fuuko parked her car in the garage and stopped the engine. She went out and locked the door. Fuuko walked towards the main door and knocked. She knocked for five times and yet no one bothered to open the door for her. Fuuko then grabbed the keys and used it to open the door. _Huh? Lights out _"I'm home!" Fuuko shouted but no one replied. _Where are Tokiya and Akio? _"Tokiya? Akio? I'm home!" _Strange…_Fuuko thought _No one's answering but I can sense that someone's here. _For the third time, she shouted "I'm home!!" but still, no one answered. She sighed and turned on the lights. As the lights went on, Fuuko's mouth opened in shock. She quickly closed her mouth and glared at her husband "Mikagami Tokiya!! What kind of sick joke is this? Turning off ALL the lights and not reacting even though I shouted three times?"

"You have forgotten the flowers." Tokiya simply replied, not moving an inch to give Fuuko even a peck on her cheek

"Don't change the subject, Mikagami Tokiya!" Fuuko hissed. _Flowers? How did he know? _"Wait a minute…you're the one who sent those flowers?"

"And who else would send a bouquet of white roses with lavenders to you, monkey? Don't tell me you're actually thinking that it was an admirer or your fan. Please, Mikagami Fuuko, everyone knows you're already married for five long years. To be specific, you got married to me, Mikagami Tokiya, today."

Fuuko blinked "Today? You mean…"

Tokiya approached Fuuko and locked her in a tight embrace. "I didn't forget it, Fuuko. What made you think that I actually forgot the day we married?"

Fuuko blushed, tears starting to come out of her eyes "It's because…when I asked you about the day today, you simply said that today is Wednesday. You're so mean! I really thought you have completely forgotten this day! I almost thought of filing a divorce."

Tokiya chuckled "Divorce? Then I'll win the case because you have such a lame reason for divorcing me." He then stroked her shoulder-length violet hair "I will never forget this day, Fuuko. I will always remember." He leaned down to kiss her. She responded at first but quickly pulled herself away from him. "Fuuko?"

"Akio might see us."

"Don't worry. I actually gave him the permission to play in Yanagi's house today. She said that she will keep an eye on him."

Fuuko smiled then pinched Tokiya's face. "You really planned this carefully, ne?"

Tokiya nodded. "So…you want to have dinner outside?"

Fuuko smiled "Uhm…Mi-chan, I want to…but only if we'll eat umeboshi and pork tonkatsu."

"Umeboshi? Pork Tonkatsu? What a weird combination."

Fuuko nodded "Why? I…was just craving for 'em. Mi-chan, let's eat umeboshi and tonkatsu, please?" She puppy-eyed Tokiya, hoping her wish will be granted.

He can't resist her, with those eyes used on him, Tokiya was so sure he wouldn't stand a chance and knowing Fuuko, he immediately granted her request, although he still finds Fuuko's choice of food strange. Fuuko, in happiness, hugged Tokiya tightly. "Hey, easy!"

"Thank you for granting the request of a pregnant woman." Fuuko replied and gave Tokiya a quick kiss on the lips.

"Pregnant woman? You mean…"

Fuuko nodded happily "Yeah. I'm pregnant with our second child, Tokiya."

Tokiya gently pushed Fuuko's head near to his body and whispered something on her ear. "You made me really happy." He looked at her, each others' eyes full of love. Tokiya again kissed her.

* * *

Mikagami Fuuko's diary entry, after her wedding anniversary celebration with Tokiya… 

_I love my husband…really. _

_What I told him earlier was true. I almost thought of filing a divorce because he forgot that today was our wedding anniversary. Was it because of my mood swings? Maybe. But there's no more reason to file a divorce today. He told me that he'll never forget this day-the day when we became one. I love him and he loves me back. And we have two children now. I am really, really happy. _

_I never regretted my decision of marrying him…really. He's the best thing that has happened to my life…until now._

_I know this happiness will never end…as long as he's here._

_I love you, Mikagami Tokiya. _

**Notes: **

Umeboshi is a type of Japanese pickle. It is usually eaten with rice and is a common ingredient of onigiri (rice balls). Tonkatsu is a meal consists of (usually) pork and cabbage

**THE END! Thanks a lot and Merry Christmas! Don't forget to review. Your reviews are already considered Christmas gifts from you! C:**


End file.
